


𝑯𝑨𝑻𝑬?|| t. oikawa

by xoxozara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxozara/pseuds/xoxozara
Summary: 𝘐 𝘏𝘈𝘛𝘌 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘚𝘖 𝘔𝘜𝘊𝘏, 𝘉𝘜𝘛, 𝘐 𝘊𝘈𝘕'𝘛 𝘏𝘌𝘓𝘗 𝘉𝘠 𝘓𝘖𝘝𝘌 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘛𝘖𝘖~⇒𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 (𝒀/𝒏) (𝑳/𝒏) 𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝑻𝒐𝒓𝒖 𝑶𝒊𝒌𝒂𝒘𝒂 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒂 𝒃𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒑𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏, 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒇𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒑𝒆𝒐𝒑𝒍𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒖𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆?◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈❝You're so cute, little cutieI just wish you would like me.❞◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈『Smut & Fluff』Started: 11/18/20Finished: 12/14/20↳I do not own any of the characters in this book, they belong to the Haikyuu franchise written by the lovely Haruichi Furudate besides (Y/n) and any other OC that I come up with~
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. I| EW... TORU OIKAWA

☆.｡.:*Chapter 1:☆.｡.:*

**_ew...toru oikawa_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

 _'I'm so glad school is over.'_ I thought happily to myself, brushing my (H/L) (H/C) behind my shoulder. 

I just had to get home and start studying for a history test that I had tomorrow, do some math homework and then go to bed early. I'm grateful to my cross country coach that she cancelled practice because if she hadn't I would fail her history test and then she would make me run an extra mile in practice. 

I was happily walking outside, to go home until I saw the most infuriating man in the world. 

_'Ew... it's Oikawa.'_

He was a 3rd year in my class and he was SO obnoxious, there was always girls hanging all over him and the worst part it looked like he enjoyed it, which made me hate him even more. 

I rolled my eyes and stomped past him a dark aura around me. 

_'Ding.'_

I glanced at my phone and almost threw my bag on the ground in anger. 

"Hey ladies! I'm sorry if you've already left, but there's going to be practice today anyways because of the meet being pushed up to this weekend! Please meet in 15 minutes." 

I ended up throwing my bag on the ground and slumped on the wall. I was going to fail the test and then no college is going to admit me and then I was going to be a hobo in Tokyo or something begging for money and food. 

"Hey it's L/n right?" 

I snapped my head up and my mood worsened as I saw Oikawa standing over me. 

He looked a little shock at how I had no reaction to him standing by me. I frowned and picked up my bag. "Yes, what do you want?" I say, trying not to sound malicious. 

"You just looked a little upset and I wanted to see if you were alright... you are in my class and it would be the right thing." he laughed. 

Grr.. even when he laughed he sounded arrogant. 

"I'm fine." I spat out and walked away. 

I stomped into the locker room and threw my bag down on the ground and started getting dressed in my black spandax and sports bra. 

"Did you see Oikawa again?" My best friend asked taking not of my obvious state of distress. 

"Yes! God he's so annoying and plus now I won't have enough study time for history and I'm going to fail and become a HOBO!" I whined, collapsing on the ground. 

"I told you to study earlier." she frowned down at the sad lump on the ground. 

"I don't need your sass." I say, annoyed. 

"I'll give you my notes." she sighed. 

I got off of the ground, sparkles appearing beside me. "Really?!" Akari's notes were the best, absolutely beautifully written and just AMAZING! 

"Yes, but you used your pass for this month already so don't expect me to give them to you next month." 

"You're such a heart-breaker Akari!" I whined. 

"C'mon Y/n, go do the only thing you excel at." 

"Hey that's mean! I do a lot of good things!" 

🏐~~~3rd P.O.V~~~🏐

Y/n and Akari start arguing with each other and if Y/n hadn't been trying to punch Akari's shoulder she would have noticed Oikawa standing a little ways back, a blush forming on his face from what she was wearing. 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

I didn't know what I was doing. 

For some reason, the way she reacted to seeing me bothered me so much that now I was going to be late to volleyball practice. I was used to girls almost fainting every time I walked up to them but this girl... she had complete and total hatred in her eyes when she looked at me. 

And I wanted to know why, I was waiting to catch her as she went out of the locker room, I didn't know she did any sports and then she eventually walked out and I got shy. 

Maybe it was from what she was wearing.... 

It was so revealing and I started looking around self-consciously wondering if any other guys were around. 

Wait... what am I doing? Why do I care so much?

I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to reality and turned slowly on my heels to go to volleyball. 

When I got there, a volleyball was immediately thrown at me and hit my face. 

I clutched onto my face pouting, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. 

"Iwaaa-channnn~, you're so mean!" 

"Why are you late, shittykawa?" The scary Iwaizumi stood over me with a menacing aura around him. 

"No reason." I mumbled. 

"Well if it was for no reason, then I'll punch you." 

"Don't be so hateful, Iwa-chan." I complain loudly, running away from him avoiding volleyballs being spiked at me. 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

*Cough**Gasp**Dies**Chokes* 

I bend over, placing my hands on my knees sweat pouring off of me as I got back from being the first one done with our 2 mile run. 

"I can't coach~" I fall dramatically to the ground. 

She bopped my head with her clipboard before writing my time. 

"19:38, you beat your time from yesterday's practice." 

"Yea by 5 seconds." 

"5 seconds shows improvement, now go shower off and study for the history test." 

"You're the one who decided to make a practice today!" I pointed accusingly at her. 

She raised the clipboard threateningly again and I squeaked dodging it and running away to the locker room and ultimately running into someone. 

"Oh my god I'm sor- EH!" I exclaim, jumping back as I realized yet again the stalker Oikawa was standing there. "What do you want?" I spit out. 

"Why do you hate me?" he says, with an expressionless face. 

I blinked at the bluntness. "I never said I hated you." I mumbled, shuffling my feet. 

"Well, you obviously do." 

I looked up into his infuriating face and saw that he was blushing. 

"Oi, why the hell are you blushing?" 

Me pointing that out, his blush deepened and his eyes flickered down to the little amount of clothes I was wearing. 

"I swear to GOD!" I wrap my arms around my chest, and for some reason I was blushing and I turned to sprint into the locker room until I was stopped by him grabbing my sweaty arm. 

"I'll make you stop hating me." he says, determined. 

My eyes widened. "I'd like to see you try." I smirk and went to walk into the locker room, but not before I heard him mumble: 

"Oh I will." 

_'Tch, why the hell does he even care?'_

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	2. II| PARTNERS

☆.｡.:*Chapter 2:☆.｡.:*

 ** _partners_**

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

I don't understand why I'm feeling so flustered because of how he reacted to my outfit. It made me feel slightly weird and creeped out but there was also a different feeling that I couldn't quite begin to understand. 

"L/n-senpai, was that you talking to Oikawa I saw? I thought you hated him." Ami asked me a slight jealous ting in her voice. 

She was the second best after me on the team and we have been rivals ever since she joined in her first year but as her senpai she can't be disrespectful to me, so it's a silent battle. But we're still friends and we talk frequently and I help her study for her classes. 

"Of course I hate him, he's infuriating I just ran into him and for some reason he decided it would be a game to him to mess with me, and it's so irritating." 

"I wish he would mess with me." 

"Ew." I say, my dirty mind activating. 

"Ugh, not like that....although I wouldn't mind that." 

"Nope, stop go take a shower and leave." 

"Ok, L/n-senpaiii." She whines and went around to her locker room. 

How can so many girls like that arrogant, cocky bastard? I just don't understand the logic behind it, sure he's a decent volleyball player from what I've heard... but other than that he's shallow and vain, and has no substance to him whatsoever. 

I nodded aggressively in agreement at my thought and quickly showered off and got dressed in my after practice clothes: sweatpants, a tank top, and slides and headed home. 

"I'm home!" I called out, slipping off my shoes by the door and padded to my room, which was by the front door. 

I dropped my bag on the ground and collapsed on my bed. 

"Hi sweetie." My tired looking mom peeked her head in my door. 

"Hi mommy, you have another night shift at the hospital tonight?" 

"Sadly I do which means you'll be home alone at night, are you ok with that?" 

"Mother, you've left me home alone at night since I was 7 years old, of course I'm ok with it." 

"But I know you don't like it." 

"Don't let my paranoia and neurotic behaviors get you worried, you have enough stress in your life as it is." 

"Don't call yourself neurotic sweetie, it's not nice. I'm going to make dinner is there anything you want?" 

"Mother, you should be sleeping before your shift." I scold her. 

She chuckled sheepishly. "I slept all day and now I can't seem to fall back asleep, so I'll make you dinner and we will have a nice family meal before I leave for the hospital. Does that sound good?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good, now work on your homework." 

I roll off the bed and dramatically walk over to my desk and flung myself in my chair, holding a hand over my face. 

"Ok, but I might not survive." 

She rolled her eyes. "How does sushi sound?" 

I perk up at the word sushi. "Tuna?" 

"Yup." 

"I'm definitely fine with that." 

She closed the door softly behind her and I got Akari's beautiful notebook out and I swear I heard angels singing and sparkles flying around it. 

An hour later, I understood everything that Coach had gone over in class and managed to get my math homework done. I got the notebook, gently closing it and shoved it in my backpack. 

When I walked out of my room, my mom was slouched on the coach sleeping, snoring softly and I saw the sushi was done and sitting on the counter. 

After draping a small blanket on her, I grabbed a plate and piled the sushi on it and scarfed it down, without sitting down first. 

As I went to grab another roll, I looked at the clock that read 6:30 pm and shook my mom awake. 

"Mommy, you have to go to work."

"Wha-?" She opened her eyes sleepily. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Y/n I totally fell asleep and we were supposed to eat together." She dropped her head in defeat. 

"It's fine, I told you that I wanted you to sleep instead of making dinner, but it was absolutely delicious." 

"Oh I'm glad honey." She got off of the couch, bones cracking. "Have you seen my keys?" 

I laughed at my mother forgetfulness. "Your keys, wallet, and phone are on the table by the front door mom." 

"Oh that's right." She walked to the door and slipped on her shoes. 

"Bye mommy, I love you." We hugged each other for a second and she kissed my cheek. 

"I never asked, how was the surprise practice?" 

"I beat my original time by 5 seconds." I say, a little disappointed. 

"On honey, I'm so glad and happy for you." she says, optimistically. 

She waved goodbye and I locked the door after her. No matter what, even if I was sad or upset about something, she would make it seem like the best thing that could've happened to me. 

It got a little lonely though. She usually took the night shift at the hospital she works at as a nurse and she was constantly on call so depending on different situations she could leave at 2am or 8pm even if she was off work. 

But I was used to it, but it still didn't stop from getting lonely at night. 

I walked into the kitchen and polished off the sushi and burped loudly, it echoing through the empty house. 

"Nice one." I complimented myself. 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

I can't concentrate. 

She keeps running through my mind and I cannot concentrate on studying. 

Why does her hating me bother me so much? I can't expect everyone to like me, but she was so beautiful and independent. She wasn't like other girls who the only things they care about are boys and shopping. 

Did I just call her beautiful? 

I mean, she is but I've... I've never said that about a girl seriously before. 

I had been watching her for some time now, not in a stalking way but just observing her and her behaviors and how she interested with her friends and other classmates. But I hadn't really ever had an official conversation with her until I got up the nerve to talk to her. 

And that totally backfired in my face. 

I groan frustrated and run my fingers through my hair, this women was taking over my brain. 

🏐~~~The next day~~~🏐

I woke up yawning and walked out of my room. Mom still wasn't home from the hospital. I walked over to the fridge and poured myself some juice. 

I'm really not wanting to do cross country after school today, I feel bloated from the amount of sushi I consumed and visibly irritated from the encounter with Oikawa yesterday. 

I walked back in my room and slipped on my uniform, some white thigh highs, and my white Doc Martens. I feel like if I added some color to my outfit it might make me feel better. I sat down at my vanity and brushed through my tangled hair and put on some eyeliner, making a tiny wing. 

When I was done with everything, I grabbed my backpack and my sports bag that I had thrown in the corner of the room yesterday. 

Making sure to lock the door behind me, I placed the key in my pocket for safe keeping. Hopefully, mom will be home by school is out. 

When I got my first period class, I ignored Oikawa's penetrating stare and sat in my seat, handing Akari's notebook to her. 

"Don't look now, but Oikawa is being total creep and staring at me." I scoff. 

She totally ignored me and turned her head looking at Oikawa. 

"Dude! Did you not hear me say don't look at him? Now he's going to think we were talking about him." I hiss. 

"But we were talking about him." she says, not understanding what she did wrong. 

I was about to retort with a snarky comment when Coach walked in. "Hey guys, I hope you studied hard for the test." She stared pointedly at me. 

I frowned at her and the class giggled. 

"But before we start.. drumroll please!" She paused dramatically. "Another project!" 

The entire class groaned, including me. "And this time, I chose your partners because last time I let you guys chose your partners it didn't go well." 

She glared at me again and I rolled my eyes. 

I drowned out her voice, staring out the window until I heard who she had partnered me up with. 

"L/n... you're with Oikawa." 

I snap my head and stare at her. 

"What the FUCK?!" 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	3. III| RAIN

☆.｡.:*Chapter 3:☆.｡.:*

**_rain_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

"Language, or I'll make you run an extra mile in practice today!" She barked. 

I slump down in my chair, my skirt coming up a little in the back. It can't be, I don't understand what I did so bad for the gods to hate me. It was taking everything in me not to throw a bitch fit in the middle of class right then and there. After a little of my initial anger left, I got up the nerve to glace at Oikawa and my anger immediately came back running rampage through my body. 

He had an arrogant smirk dancing across his face, almost like he KNEW this was going to happen. And this is one of the many reasons I can't stand him, he's arrogant and cocky AND to top it all off and make it worse, he's a fuck boy. The pleased look dancing across his face made it totally look like he had something to do with this. 

The universe seemed to understand how upset I was and I watched as the clouds opened up almost comically and started pouring out rain. The perfect whether to fit my gloomy, and stormy mind. 

_'CRASH! BOOM! BANG!'_ Thunder and lightning started shooting through the sky and Akari looked back at me, sighing at the dark aura surrounding me. 

"So now you can control the weather?" 

"Seems like it." I hissed through my teeth. I was PISSED! I just wanted to get home and rant to my mom about this whole situation. 

But first, I was going to try and convince coach to give me a new partner. If I had to work with him, I might end up killing him and then how would we get the project done if he was dead? 

I sat in my chair fidgeting, bouncing my leg up and down and looking out the window furiously at the sudden rainfall, not answering a single question on my test, until finally... finally the bell rang. 

"Have a good day, girls in cross country, no practice today because of the weather." 

"That's a positive right?" Akari says, elbowing me. 

I huffed in response to her optimism and stalked up to coach's desk, placing both hands on it looking very sassy. 

"I already know what you're going to say, and suck it up or you'll run 4 miles instead of 2 on Thursday." 

I felt anger boil up in my stomach and I clenched my fists, stomping to my desk like a child and picking up my bags. 

"So lucky break, we're partners." An infuriating voice traveled to my ears from behind me. 

"I don't want to hear shit from you, out of all people." I growl. 

I panic for a second and look around him, making sure coach didn't hear me cuss. I look up at him and scoff, turning on my heels and stomping out of the classroom. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur of anger, until my last period of the day ended. I practically sprinted out of the school and realized, I ultimately did not have an umbrella. 

_'Guess I'm getting sick.'_ I thought bitterly, absently sticking my hand in my pocket to make sure my house key was still there. 

_'Shit where is it?'_

I panicked, putting my other hand in my pocket and then started almost hyperventilating as I opened my backpack and saw that it was not in there either. 

I pulled out my phone and immediately texted Akari. 

ME: _Hey, did you ever see me with a key today?_

KARI: _No, I don't think so..._

ME: _I think I lost my house key, can you take me to your house until my mom gets home with her key?_

KARI: _I'm sorry ^^ one of my friends took me home, and so I'm already there, ask someone else._

ME: _It's ok love you._

KARI: _Love you too._

Perfect. Today was probably the shittiest day I've had in a while. Not only do I have to deal with working on an important assignment for history, now I have no way to get into my house until my mother comes home. She wasn't responding to my text messages, which could only mean she took a double shift. I don't know why she has to push herself to the limits until she gets so worn down and then sick, it's a constant exhausting cycle. 

Well, I'm going to go to my happy place and run despite there being no practice. I stalk past the gym, peeking in for a second looking at the volleyball team. I went in the unlocked locker room and put on clean spandex and a clean sports bra and walked outside, greeting the cold rain that was pattering in sheets around me. I walked onto the track and set a timer on my phone and sprinted my anger out. 

.

.

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

"Iwa-channnn~" 

"What do you want, dumbass?" 

"Let's walk home together!" 

"Tch. Fine." 

We headed out the gym together and I stared at my phone, looking through notifications that I had. 

"Who's that?" Iwa-chan commented. 

"Who?" 

He pointed to the track and I followed his point and squinted at the figure that was sprinting around the track. When I noticed who it was, my face turned bright red. 

"What's with that expression?" Iwa-chan asked me confused. 

"That's L/n-chan." 

"Oh she's in our class." 

"She's in cross country right? I thought coach said that there was no girl's practice." 

She ran past us not seeming to notice we were there and I saw an angry gleam in her eyes. 

"She's probably mad because she got me as a partner for history and she's running it off." I laugh a little. 

"I don't know how anyone can run for fun."

"She seems to be enjoying herself." I say, not noticing that I had a small smile on my face. 

Iwa-chan seemed to notice my smile. "You like her." 

"What?! Nooo! Stupid Iwa-chan." I gave him my signature smile. "Of course I don't like her." 

"Yea, keep telling yourself that.." 

I was about to get mad at him, until he spoke again. "Shouldn't we you know... stop her? She's soaking wet and I'm sure you don't want the girl you like to get sick." 

"For the last time Iwa-chan, I don't like her. And yea maybe that's a good idea." 

We start walking and step in the gate where the track is and wait until she comes back our way. When she does she snaps her head up and several emotions run through her face. Confusion, anger, and then panic. 

She starts sprinting faster, trying to avoid us until I caught her by the arm. 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐 

I was beginning to calm down, in my own happy place with running when I felt the urge to put my head up and I saw Oikawa standing with... I think his name was Iwaizumi? 

I panicked and ultimately started sprinting fast trying to get past them when he grabbed my arm. 

"Gah!" I exclaim as I'm pulled away from running. 

I looked up at him with a frown on my face, pushing my dripping wet hair out of my face. He put his umbrella that he was holding under me and I tried to get out from under me, but he wouldn't let me go. 

"The hell is your problem?" I spit out. 

"You'll get sick." he says, like it was the most simplest thing in the world. 

"Why the hell do you care?" 

"He likes you." Iwaizumi says, bluntly.

Oikawa bristled. "I told you I don't!" A furious blush forming on his face. 

"Than why are you blushing?" He says, equally as blunt. 

"Because, it's cold out here, Iwa-channn! Stop being so hateful!" he says, pouting. 

"So you wouldn't care if I did this?" he walks up to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. 

I look up at him weirded out by the sudden contact. 

His eyes narrowed and he pulled me away from Iwaizumi. I blinked looking confused as he dragged me away.

I complain loudly and try and pull myself away from his grasp. 

He finally let me go where my back was against the wall and he was standing over me. I suddenly felt really embarrassed and small. 

"Why are you running in the rain? Why didn't you just go home?" For some reason, he looked slightly mad at this fact. 

"I lost my house key and I have to wait for my mom to come home from her double shift at the hospital she works out." I didn't know why I was telling him details from my life but it kinda just spewed out. 

He also looked a little shocked that I had answered him. "Go get your bag." He motioned to the locker room. 

"Wha-? Why?" 

"Do I need to go get it for you?" he asks. 

"Like you would." I crossed my arms smirking. 

He raised an eyebrow and walked in the locker room. My mouth dropped open and I started scolded him when he came out with my bag. 

I waved my arms around. "What the hell Oikawa? Why would you go in the girls locker room?" 

He looked at me innocently handing me my bag. "To get your bag." 

I snatched it from his hand and he immediately started dragging me again. 

"Oikawa, why do you keep on dragging me around like a damn dog?!" 

I looked at Iwaizumi who was still staring at us with a blank expression and tried begging him for help as Oikawa swept me away. 

"Are you going to kill me or something?" 

"Why would I kill you?" 

"Because you're the devil." 

He chuckled and continued dragging me until we reached a house that I could only assume was his. 

"Yea no." I say, sprinting in the other direction, but my feet just stayed in the same place as he clutched onto me. 

"Why are you so obsessed with meeee?!" I complain. 

"Is it such a sin that I care about my classmate?" 

"Well no.." I look at the ground, shuffling my feet. 

"Then it's fine right?" 

"But I hate you." 

"No you don't." 

I looked at the infuriating boy, dumbfounded. "You really can't stand one person hating you, huh?" 

"Not if it's you." 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	4. IV| EXPOSED

☆.｡.:*Chapter 4:☆.｡.:*

**_exposed_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

For some reason, him saying that made me extremely flustered and I allowed him to drag me in the house, where I will most likely meet the end of my life. However, I was surprised when I didn't see any bloody knives laying around or a torture device, his house looked surprisingly normal.

"Here." he handed me a towel, somewhat bashfully and I started drying myself off realizing I still had my running clothes on.

"Uhm can I change out of these clothes?" For some reason we both blushed at the same time.

"Y-Yea sure, my room's right there." He pointed at the open door and I walked in dragging my bag behind me.

It also look normal and I closed the door, forgetting to lock it and peered around his plain room, not knowing that at least 5 minutes had passed. I slipped off my spandex and put on my sweatpants and then finally took off my sports bra and put on my normal bra.

"L/n chan, are you done?" Oikawa asks, not even fucking knocking just busting into the room while I was in my bra. Which was see-through. And lacy.

"Yo what the fuck man?" I say not really freaking out too much, and covered my boobs with both of my arms. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Honestly, I was a little pissed that he hadn't knocked but it was totally worth it because of the facial expression he was making.

I sucked in my lips trying really hard not to laugh and finally just die, wrapping my arms around my stomach, cackling like a witch. 

"Y-Your face!" I gasp for air. 

"L/n-chan, please put a shirt on." 

His face was brighter than a tomato and he was trying his hardest not to look at my exposed body. 

"Oh yea sorry." 

I bend over and shuffle through my bag and sat heavily on the ground, groaning. 

"I forgot my tank top at homeeee!" 

"Jeez you're such a klutz L/n-chan." Oikawa says, still looking away from me. 

"I guess I can just wear this.." I look down at what I was wearing. 

"Yea, no." He brushes past me and rummages around in his drawer and throws a t-shirt at me. 

"Just wear this." 

I gave him an evil smile. "I don't want your fuck boy germs." I tease him. 

"L/n..." he says, exasperated. 

"Ok jeez, I'm sorry." I slip on the t-shirt that hit was huge and hit the middle of my thighs and stood up, brushing myself off. "I'm done." 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

When I turned around, my face immediately turned bright red and I put my hand over my mouth as I stared down at her, looking a little dazed wearing _my_ t-shirt. 

How can someone be so cute, but hate me? 

"What are you staring at?!" she snapped. "Take a picture it'll last longer." 

Following her directions, I took my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of her. 

"Hey, I wasn't serious! Delete that!" She goes to grab my phone and I hold it above my head. 

She punches me in the stomach, but I flexed just in time so she shook her hand wincing. 

"I'll never delete that, little cutie~" 

It was her turn to go bright red, giving me an appalled look. 

"What the hell did you just call me?" She punches my arm. 

"Little cutie." 

"Jeez you didn't have to repeat yourself." she mumbles looking away from me, clearly flustered. 

"Why do you look so flustered, little cutie?" 

"Stop calling me that!" 

"You see your words so one thing, but your face tells me you secretly enjoy being called that." 

"This is why I fucking hate you." 

"Oh L/n-chan you don't hate me, you just don't know me. Now you're going to stay here until your mom texts you back when she's home." 

_'Ding!'_ My phone went off as if one cue. 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

I grin as my phone went off and went on my knees, not thinking anything about the position I was in and looked for my phone in my bag. When I pulled it out I almost cried out in happiness when I saw it was my mom. 

I sat in a W position and immediately almost started crying. 

MOMMY: _Hello dear, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be home until 11pm, an emergency patient arrived, please stay at a friends house until I get home. Love you darling._

Dramatic tears fell from my eyes as I stared down at the floor, feeling dejected.

Akari lived 30 minutes away, so that was out. I guess I could just curl up like a dog by our front door, but then I might get kidnapped and murdered. 

I had no choice. 

"L/n-chan are you ok?" 

I didn't answer him and just showed him my phone and I swear I almost punched him into the stratosphere at the facial expression he made. 

"I swear you had something to do with this didn't you?" 

He looked at me like I was the stupidest person alive. "You just like blaming everything on me, don't you." 

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do." 

"Well, I told you you're staying here until your mom gets home and so you have no choice, I won't let you leave." 

He stalks a little closer to me and crouches down to where I'm sitting. 

"Ok?" he gave me his infuriating smile and a peace sign. 

"Fine." I mumble. 

"Perfect! So what do you want to do?" 

"Go home." 

"Aw, you're no fun L/n-chan!" he whines and grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet. 

"Yea, I'm the most boring and lamest person alive." I comment, my voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"At least you know." 

"Shut up!" I say, punching him on the arm again. 

"Let's watch a movie!" 

"No."

"Stop being so lame." 

"YOU can watch a movie, I will tolerate sitting next to you and go on my phone." 

"That's better than what I hoped." 

He dragged me to the couch and threw a blanket on my head and I plopped down and immediately started texting Akari. 

"I hate you." 

"What the fuck? Why?" 

"Guess who's house I'm stuck at?" 

"Who?" 

"Shittykawa." 

"No. fucking. way, all the girls in the school will skin you alive." 

"Yea and I'll just kick all of them in the shins." 

"Don't let him do anything nasty." 

I made an audible noise of disgust, making him look at me confused. 

"EW! What the fuck you're disgusting Kari I swear." 

"What?! He looks like he would be good in bed... 😏" 

This comment made me blush really hard knowing that he was not even 2 feet away from me. 

"Please don't make me gag." 

"Don't let him make you gag 😏😏😏😏😏😏" 

"I'm never talking to you again." 

"Yea sure, ily." 

"Yea sure you do... ily2" 

I put my phone down looking visibly destressed. 

"What was that about?" 

"You don't want to know." 

"Yes I do." 

My eyes widened at the thought of him reading those text messages. 

"Dear lord you really don't." 

He scooted over to me and leaned really close to me. 

"Were you talking about me?" 

My face was burning from how close he was. "N-No!" 

"I can't take you seriously, when you look all cute and flustered like that... little cutie." 

"Dear God, help me." I look up at the ceiling. 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	5. V| FEELINGS?

☆.｡.:*Chapter 5:☆.｡.:*

**_feelings?_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

"Dude can you back up a little?" 

Oikawa was currently side by side to me and I didn't have any room to breathe by how smothered I was feeling. 

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" 

"Yes, very much so." 

"Ok." He scoot over not even an inch away from me and I let out a huge sigh and tucked my feet up next to me and attempted to push him away. 

"If my feet are able to touch you." I pointed down my socked feet. "Than you're too close." 

He grabbed onto my ankles and put them over his lap and on the other side of him so my feet were no longer touching him. 

"There, now they're not touching me." 

I rolled my eyes at his idiocy and attempted to bring my legs back over to my side, but he quickly grabbed onto my calf, preventing me from moving it. 

"Oikawa, what are you doing?" 

He only hummed and acted like nothing was wrong. 

"Hey!" I snapped, waving my hand in his face. 

He only looked at me briefly and chuckled before going back to the TV. It was hard to admit, but I kind of liked how he was touching me. 

But I didn't understand why. I hated his guts and he knew that so why was he doing all of this to play around with me?

It was 10:30 pm and I was starting to get extremely fatigued but was also scared he was going to try and kill me in my sleep. Despite these terrifying thoughts, I felt my eyes droop down and get heavier until I finally let sleep overtake me. 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

I felt L/n slowly stop fidgeting around and looked over at her briefly, ultimately smiling because of how cute she looked when she slept. 

It was nice to see her without scowl on her face for once and a little bit of her hair fell down in her face. I reached over and tucked the stands of her hair behind her ear and looked at her sleeping face.

Her eyes were relaxed and her mouth was slightly open and she was softly snoring. I couldn't help but think how cute it was though. 

Getting a mischievous idea, I gently picked up L/n her feet dropping from the couch and sliding over to her own side and laid her down in my lap. 

She stirred and immediately snuggled up against my stomach and I felt my heart flutter as I pulled the blanket up around her so she wouldn't get cold. She buried her face in my stomach and I rested my hand on her head, intertwining my fingers through her soft locks and massaging her scalp. 

She let out a little sigh of contentment and I felt a blush creep on my face as I enjoyed her peaceful presence without her yelling at me about something. 

She was so beautiful, she deserves the world. 

I leaned my head back and felt myself getting tired as well, as I allowed my eyes to close and drift off into sleep. 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

When I woke up, I felt warm and snuggled deeper into the warmth not wanting to escape it... until I remembered last night and I snapped my head up and immediately cringed as I saw the position I was in. 

I flicked his forehead and his eyes fluttered open and he looked down at my annoyed facial expression. 

"Hey little cutie~" he grumbled sleepily. 

"Shut up." I huffed, wrenching my body off of him. "What are you some kind of creep? Why did you put me in your lap, weirdo? And this position of all things?" 

"You looked uncomfortable." 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone blinking at the brightness and saw two texts from my mom telling me that she was home and then where I was. 

It was currently 2 am and I texted back and told her I accidently fell asleep. 

She immediately read it and texted back saying that I should just stay at my friends house and to sleep well. 

I looked off to the side and debated whether or not it was a good idea to continue staying at his house, but realized I didn't have any other option. 

To be honest, I was a teeny tiny bit scared of staying here because it's so obvious that he likes me and that scared me. 

I've never been in a real relationship before and of course, the one guy that I despise with ever fiber in my being just HAS to like me. 

**Of all people him.**

I looked at him with a wide frown and saw that he was asleep again. He _was_ kind of cute, I guess. But that didn't make up for the fact that he was infuriating, annoying, cocky, and arrogant. 

"Like what you see?" he opened his eyes and gave me his infuriating smirk. 

"NO! Why would I you damn weir-" He interrupted me by wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pushing me back in his lap. 

I looked up at him with an annoyed look. 

"Sleep." he said. 

"What if I don't want to?" 

"I mean, there ARE ways I can make you fall asleep..." he had a suggestive look on his face, eyebrow raised and a smirk that would make any other girl fall on their knees for him. 

My eyes widened and my face turned bright red. 

"Why are you blushing, little cutie?" 

"You-I-" I was stammering and stuttering like a little bitch. 

"I don't know what you thought I was talking about, but it seems you were having dirty thoughts." 

"Y-You bastard! I hate you so much!" 

"That's not what you were thinking.." he sang. 

"You set me up!" 

"Honestly L/n..." he ran his fingers through my hair. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

I put the blanket over my head so that he wouldn't see my face growing gradually red by the second. 

"You're so cute." he mumbled. 

I couldn't tell if he wanted me to hear that or not, but I did, and I felt the weirdest feeling in my stomach as I fell back asleep. 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	6. VI| THE NEXT MORNING

☆.｡.:*Chapter 6:☆.｡.:*

 ** _the next morning_**

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

The next morning was absolute **chaos**...

I heard my phone going off with my alarm and scrambled up to my feet almost dropping the device and turned off my 6:15 alarm. 

My eyes drooped heavily at the lack of sleep I got last night and I saw Oikawa stirring. 

"Good morning, little cutie." he says in a gravelly voice. 

"Stop calling me that!" 

"You know you love it." 

"No I don't-!" he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and I squeaked as he pulled me in his lap. 

"OIKAWA!" I exclaimed, trying to wrench myself off of him. 

"Little cutieee~" he sang in my ear. 

"W-What?" I could feel myself getting extremely flustered as his grip around me tightened like a vise. 

"When will you stop hating me and accept the fact that you've totally fallen head over heels for me?" 

I grimaced. "You wish I'd fallen head over heels for you." 

He buried his face in the back of my neck, and I flinched at the sudden contact and felt my breath hitch in my throat. 

"You see you tell me all the time you hate me, but your body reacts in a different way to how I touch you... and that leaves me very confused." He says this last part in a playful whisper, directly in my ear and felt myself shiver. 

"See like that." he says in his arrogant tone. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say stubbornly despite my face feeling like it's 100 degrees. 

"Of course you don't..." he says somewhat defeated and let me go. 

For some reason, I didn't want him to let go of me and I hesitated for a second before getting up. 

I looked down at him, his eyes were twinkling from what I could only guess at my hesitation. 

"You hesitated." he says, confirming my suspicions. 

"Ok and?" I say monotonously. 

"I'll get you to tell me your true feelings." he stood up and looked down at me. 

"Yea, and again, I'd like to see you try." I say with a confident smirk. 

I bent over and picked up my phone that had fallen off the ground and stood up to my full height. 

"I'm going to go home now, and you can't stop me because that would be considered kidnapping." 

He sighed. "Sadly, if I could I would lock you in my bedroom and never let you out." 

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes. "Why your bedroom? It's so small." 

He raised an eyebrow and his infuriating smirk that I hated and loved so much... wait a damn minute. Loved? No way. 

I brushed off that thought. "You're such a pervert!" I flicked his forehead and stomped into his bedroom to get my stuff. 

He followed me silently and when I turned my back, he closed the door. 

"But technically speaking, I could take your phone and no one would ever know you're here with me." 

I turned around my eyes glimmering with annoyance. "FUCKING IDIOT!" 

"C'mon L/n-chan." he looked at me with pleading, puppy dog eyes and protruded his bottom lip out. 

I covered the bottom half of my face with my hand to cover the blush that very annoyingly crept up on my face. 

"Oikawa, I'm not going to allow you to lock me in your bedroom, if that's what you're asking." 

"No not that silly, and call me Toru." 

"Yea no, let me out." I lightly punched his chest over and over again. "Oikawa, I'm going to be late for cross country!!" I whined. 

"If you call me Toru, I'll let you out." 

I sighed and realised I had no other choice but to indulge him in what he wanted, "Toru Oikawa, if you don't let me out right now I'll put a restraining order against you." 

A faint pink hue spread across his face and he removed himself from in front of the bedroom door. 

"Hey." 

I turned around just as I was about to leave the house. 

"What?" 

"Can I call you Y/n?" 

"Hah! No, just the same as I'm not going to continue calling you Toru." 

He pouted again and for some reason I felt my heart tugging at his heartstrings and sighed. What is this man doing to me? 

"Fine you can call me Y/n and I'll call you Toru." 

He smiled and had an almost boyish gleam in his eyes as I turned around and closed the front door behind me. 

As I walked home, I realized that this neighborhood looked familiar and felt a pit of dread when I noticed I lived a neighborhood over from Oikawa's. 

Jeez I can't let him know that, or he'll try and break in and kidnap me or something. 

I hurried on home and saw with a grateful sigh my mom had left her key underneath the doormat. I opened the door and rushed around inside trying not to wake up my mom. I opened my drawer and pulled out a clean sports bra and spandex. I repacked my bag and shoved my school clothes in it before sprinting out of the house and arriving to practice 2 minutes late. 

"I'm sorry coach! I lost my house key and I had to stay at someone else's house for the night!" 

She narrowed her eyes curiously. "Who's house did you stay at?" 

I froze and grabbed hold of Akari. "Akari, of course." 

"Then why did she get here before you?" 

"I had to go to my house and get clean clothes." 

I could tell she was still suspicious but decided to drop it, for which I was grateful. 

We started running around on the track, I was ahead of everyone listening to music when I overheard squeals from the girls on the track team. 

"Oh my gawshh! It's Oikawa!" 

I snapped my head up and snarled as I saw the infuriating brunette leaning against the gate to the track. 

"Ladies!" I snapped, turning my head to glare at the girls. 

"S-Sorry Senpai!" 

I huffed and sprinted to the gate, pulling out one of my headphones. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him. 

"I just wanted to watch my little cutie-" I slapped my hand over his mouth and looked nervously to make sure no heard him. 

"Shut up! Don't say that in public." I growled. 

"Ew, your hand is sweaty." 

"Oikawaaa..." I say, in a warning tone. 

"Ok, Ok I'll leave." 

I turned on my heels, ignoring the rest of the girls jealous stares and continued running. 

"If you don't start running right now, I'll tell coach you're slacking off and to give you 2 extra miles!" I barked. 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

I chuckled to myself at her tone and the way the girls were obviously scared of her and turned around my mood lifted to the volleyball court where a few of the guys on my team were already practicing. 

"Iwa-chan~~~" I sang. 

"What do you want, shittykawa?" 

I pouted and wiped away fake tears. "Why are you so mean to me, Iwa-channn?!" 

He threw a volleyball at my head which I hit into the air and let it fall to the ground. 

"So, what did you do to that poor girl last night?" he commented somewhat loudly, getting the attention of the other guys. 

"What Oikawa has a girl?" Mattsun asks with a smug look on his face. 

"Iwa-channnn, I hate you!" 

"C'mon Oikawa, tell us what did you and your _girl_ do last night?" Makki asks with an equally smug look on his face. 

"Nothing." I turn my head pouting. "I don't have a girl." 

"But Iwaizumi wouldn't lie would he?" Watachi chimes in. 

"You are all SO annoying!" I say, exasperated. 

"Just tell us and we'll stop annoying you, and give us _details_..." Shigeru says, perversely. 

"Pervert." Iwa-chan murmurs. 

"Uhm..." I start looking around nervously and then see Y/n-chan walking outside, obviously done with her practice. 

"Why don't you just ask her yourself."

"Huh?" All the guys say with a confused look. 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

I took a small sip from my drink as I walked into the locker room to grab some tape for my ankle. 

"Y/n-channnn!" I heard an annoying voice singing my name. 

I looked inside the gym that I was passing. 

"What do you want, Shittykawa?" I ask, monotonously. 

I heard an eruption of laughter inside the gym. 

"Aw don't be like that, I just need to talk to you." 

"What do-GAH!" he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled my sweaty self into the gym. 

I looked around confused. 

"Why the hell am I in here?" 

I was feeling very exposed in the midst of all of these guys, but tried to remain composed. 

"Just tell these idiots what happened last night." 

I paused and then sneered. "IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" I yelled, punching him in the arm. 

"Something dirty definitely happened." I heard someone commented, but I ignored it. 

"UGH YOU IDIOT, YOU MORON! This is exactly WHY I hate you with every fiber in my being." 

I punch his arm angrily over and over again as he smugly turned to his team. 

"This my friends, is Y/n L/n she is in fact NOT my girl as you can by the way she is hitting me over and over again, and therefore means we did not do what you are thinking we did last night." 

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon!" I punched his arm. 

"I bet that's not the only thing she's gagged on." My eyes widened and I covered my face with both of my hands, hiding my extremely flushed face. 

"I-I'm gonna leave now." I say, voice muffled through my hands and spun on my heels, hauling ass out of there. 

I can't believe that fucking idiot told his team that shit, JESUS CHRIST! I swear if it's get's out to the people at school... 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	7. VII| RUMOURS

☆.｡.:*Chapter 7:☆.｡.:*

**_rumours_**

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

After morning practice was over, me and Akari headed to the locker room where we showered off the sweat and got dressed in school uniforms. 

I struggled a little with sliding my thigh highs up my legs to the point where Akari had to help me. 

"Thanks Kari!" 

She glared at me. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened last night?" 

"Seriously the only thing that happened was we watched a movie and than we both fell asleep." I of course left out all of the details of the... other things that happened because I didn't want Kari thinking I liked him or anything. 

"Mhmm..." she hummed and we headed out of the building and walked into the school where we decided to go ahead and go to first period. 

"Dude, why is everyone looking at us?" 

"I don't know, I mean we're kind of hot." I say, staring confusingly at the people staring and whispering at us. 

That's when it hit me. They weren't staring at _us_ , they were staring at me. 

"Kari." I whispered, nudging her in the side. 

"What? Why are we whispering?" She whispered quietly. 

"I think they're looking at me." 

"Why would they look at you?" 

I explained the situation that occurred in the gym about an hour ago. 

"You don't think..." she trailed off, eyes wide. 

"That's exactly what I think." I say, bitterly. 

We walked into the classroom and immediately everyone dropped everything and stared in silence as we walked to our seats. 

We both tried to ignore them until a blonde bitch walked up to us and slammed her hand down on my desk. 

"I heard that you're a slut who fucked Oikawa." 

I looked lazily up at her. "If I were a slut that would mean I would have slept with several guys. If I had fucked Toru, which I didn't, it would have been my first time and therefore would not make me a slut." I say, monotonously, eyes closed halfway. 

She gaped at me as I stood up, a sadistic gleam in my eyes. "You're just a piece of trash who loves degrading the same gender as them. And you look like a pathetic little girl trying to offend me, when you're only making yourself look stupid and sad." I stalked towards her until a desk blocked the way of moving any further. 

"I would really appreciate it if you shut the fuck up and don't listen to rumors where you don't have proof of the rumor. Now go back to your little seat and be a good girl." 

She had fear on her face as she scampered back to her seat and I cleared my throat, walking back to my own seat and sitting down. 

"You're terrifying Y/n." 

"When I want to be." 

"Also, I noticed you called him Toru...what's that all about?" She had a mischievous tinkle in her eyes. 

"He asked if I could call him that and then he asked if he can call me by my first name." I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's no biggie." 

"No biggie? Dude that's a big deal." 

"I guess, but he's probably taking it as something that it's not." 

"So you're telling me you DON'T like him." 

I hesitated. "No I do not." 

"Yea sure. We've known each other since we were kids and lying isn't one of your strong suits." 

"Hmph, I'm not lying." 

"Than I want you to tell Oikawa that you don't like him in any type of romantic way at all." 

"I can't do that." I mumbled. 

"Oh? And why is that?" She asks, leaning forward, eyes gleaming. 

"I don't want to hurt his feelings." 

"Yea, let's put it at that." 

I turned my head, nose in the air and crossed my arms. 

I knew when Oikawa entered because faint pig-like squeals could be heard. 

What sexist pigs. Bullying me over an untrue rumor, calling me a slut because what I've been told is that I fucked Oikawa. But as soon as the guy who was part of the rumor enters the room, the rumor doesn't exist anymore. All because of his stupid fan club who worships the very ground he walks on. 

That's exactly why I hated him. 

I hated everyone in this godforsaken school, especially the annoying squealing girls who will be total bitches to everyone but immediately flip the switch when stupid Oikawa is involved. 

However, a few seconds after he walked in the squeals turned into whispers. I opened my eyes and saw Oikawa and his infuriating smirk walking towards me. 

"Y/n." 

"What do you want, flattykawa?" 

"Ignore the rumors." 

I snapped my eyes up to meet his brown ones. "Who spread it?" 

"Mattsun, I apologize on behalf of him." 

"That goddamn bastard, making my life even more unbearable here in this stupid fucking school." 

He about to respond when the bell rang. He darted back to his seat as the teacher walked in the classroom. 

"Hello class, today I am going to explain exactly what I expect of the project we are going to be doing."

Oh yea. The project, I forgot about that. I didn't really feel all that up to doing it because of the new rumors that are going to be spread by a simple innocent project. 

Coach explained that we were going to be researching one of the topics on the piece of paper she handed out and write down everything neatly into notes and write a three paragraph essay. 

I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling at the amount of work required for this. 

.

.

When school was out, I was walking to after school practice and much to my dismay Oikawa caught up with me.

"What do you want, _Toru_?" 

He blushed a little at my use of his first name. "Do you want to come go my house after we both practice to start the project?" 

I smiled coyly. "Are you sure you just don't want me at your house?" 

"Shut up Y/n." 

"Oh terribly sorry." I roll my eyes. "And sure, I don't care. I'll just have to text my mom." 

He nodded and we headed our separate ways. 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	8. VIII| CONSCIOUS

☆.｡.:*Chapter 8:☆.｡.:*

**_conscious_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

"Y/n-chan~" 

"Yes?" 

He fake gasped. "You didn't call me a mean name for once in your life." 

I narrowed my eyes up at him. "What do you want, shittykawa?" 

"It was nice while it lasted." he sighed. 

"Again, what do you want? You're pissing me off." 

"I'm not telling you." he crossed his arms and pouted like a child. 

"Ok." I hiss, an irk mark appearing on my forehead at his idiocy. 

We continued walking in silence to his house. My mind was racing with different scenarios that might occur, all which ultimately ended in my death. Honestly, I was scared he had already sort of confessed his feelings towards me but I just didn't understand why he always purposely pissed me off. I heard a little rumble in the sky, but ignored it. 

I thought back to what Akari had said during practice. Such a simple statement. 

_"You like him, Y/n."_

Of course I didn't like him. I hated him. He was my enemy. He was infuriating, annoying, cocky, arrogant.... hot, sweet, funny, cute, beautiful, amazing, gorgeous. 

My eyes widened and I covered my face with my hands. 

_No._

I didn't like him, cancel the thought. 

_'But you do.'_ A small voice in the back of my head says. 

"Y/n-chan, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Oikawa commented, staring down worried at me. 

I didn't answer him and continued listening to my conscious. 

_'What real reason do you even have for hating him? Sure most guys are annoying and cocky, he's definitely not the exception to that. But you said it yourself you think he's hot, sweet, and funny... so what's stopping you Y/n? Your stubbornness? You're dead set on hating him but you so obviously don't.'_

My conscious was getting really annoying, but mostly because I think it was right. 

"Are you just now realizing your true feelings for me?" Oikawa says with his signature smirk. 

"S-Shut up." I stammered, feeling a blush creep up on my face. 

I felt so conflicted right now. Why can't things just go back to what they were? Where I was perfectly content on trashing him with Akari behind his back. Why did he have to walk up to me that one afternoon? Why did coach have to assign him as my partner for this class? 

"Why do you purposely piss me off?" I say somewhat raspy. 

"I like seeing your different reactions to how I treat you." 

"So you're a sadist?" 

"Did I say that?" he rolled his eyes. 

"You basically said that you like pissing me off just so you can get the reaction that you want." 

"But you're also a sadist." 

"Hah! How do you mean?" 

"I saw you terrify that poor girl in class." 

"You weren't even in class during that." 

"I was standing outside, and let me just say, you're terrifying Y/n-chan." 

"Thanks." 

"But also _so_ hot at the same time." He says, voice dropping an octave. 

My face turned bright red and I looked up at him eyes wide, to his arrogant smirk. 

"S-Shut u-up, Shittykawa." 

"Don't you mean, Toru?" 

"Yea same thing." 

"Y/n-channn~" he sang, stopping in his tracks. 

"What do you want?" I grumbled stopping too, but refusing to meet his gaze. I didn't want him to see my flustered face. 

He walked beside me and put finger under my chin and moved my head, forcing me to look up at him. 

"Call me Toru." He demanded. 

"T-Toru." My face felt like it was on fire and I anticipated what he was going to do next. 

"Good girl."

"Eh?! That sounds kind of kinky, Oi- I mean Toru." 

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about being kinky when we're about to be alone in my house." 

"Shut up, I hate you." My mind was screaming at the things he was saying. 

"Ah you see, I can tell you're lying." He says as we went up the walkway to his house. 

"And how do you know?" I cross my arms and look away from him. 

"Every time I saw something suggestive you immediately become all flustered." 

"Anyone would become flustered if you were talking all weird and sexual, especially you're little fan club." I spit out the last thing with malice in my voice. 

He unlocked the front door and opened it with a loud creak and allowed me to walk in first. I walked in and suddenly the sky let out a loud crack of thunder and started pouring rain. I jumped a little and squeaked, but tried to play it off. I didn't want him knowing that I was terrified of thunder and lightening. 

Pretty much it was my only fear, I didn't fear spiders or snakes or the normal every day things. Thunder is what made me curl up in a ball in my bed and almost cry every time the loud bang hit the sky and the bright flash lit up the room. 

"Well, let's get started." He says, acting like our previous conversation never happened. 

Another loud crack of thunder abruptly occurred I fought the urge to cover my ears and cry. 

"So tomorrow is the last day of school before the weekend... that's good right?" He says, making a bad attempt at small talk. 

"I have a cross country meet." I mumbled, pulling out my binder and notebook. 

"Oh? Where is it? I wanna watch my little cutie run~" 

"Show up and I'll kill you." 

"So I'm assuming it's at the school?" 

I glared at him. "Yes, but again, you show up and I'll kill you." 

"Well you better sharpen your knife, little cutie." 

"I told you to stop calling me that." I roll my eyes. 

"But it's true." He scooter closer to me on the couch. "You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen." 

I scooted away from him. " _Toru_ , can we please get to work?" I beg, about to pass out from how flushed I was feeling. 

He sighed and sat forward and we started getting to work. 

A few minutes later we had chosen our topic and the only sound was our pencils scratching on the paper and.... thunder. 

"Hey, what-?" He looked over about to ask a question and saw me shaking as another eruption of thunder shook the house. 

"Hey, are you ok?" He looked genuinely concerned. 

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Despite my brave words, I continued shaking and when I jumped in my seat a little at the next thing of thunder he seemed to understand. 

"C'mere." 

"No." 

"Y/n, come here." He demands, exasperated. 

I looked at him hesitantly and decided to stop being stubborn for just the one time and scooted over next to him. He held his arms out and wrapped them around me and just held me, trying to comfort me. 

I rested my head on his chest and he moved his hands down to my waist, where my shirt had come up a little. I could feel his hands shaking on my bare skin and knew that they were shaking because of the exposed skin. 

I didn't have anything to do with my hands so I wrapped both hands around his forearm and felt myself start to calm down, until another roar of thunder crashed through the sky and I swear I jumped ten feet in the air. 

He pulled me in closer and I got a little crazy and put my leg over his. I heard his breath hitch a little but he didn't say anything and continued holding me in silence. I could hear his heartbeat gradually get a little faster at my closeness and I felt the same way. 

As much as I hated it and hated him. I think....

I think I liked him.

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	9. IX| KISS

☆.｡.:*Chapter 9:☆.｡.:*

**_kiss_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

"Toru?" 

"Yes?"

I was staring at the wall, enjoying the warmth I felt being in his arms and snuggled deeper into him. 

"Why are you so...different towards me?" 

"I like you, obviously." 

Of course I already knew this, but hearing it so bluntly coming from him warmed my heart and made happy butterflies flutter around in my stomach. 

_Why did it have to be this way?_

"Do you... do you feel the same?" He stammered a little. 

I froze, absolute petrified of telling him the truth out loud and so stuck to a safe answer. 

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. 

"Well do you want to find out?" He asked. 

"How?" 

He kept one of his hands on my waist and with the other lifted my head up so that I was staring at him, a faint blush forming on both of our cheeks. He leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching and I could hear his shaky breath. I looked at him shyly into his piercing brown orbs and felt my breath hitch in my throat as he closed small gap and pressed his soft, warm lips against mine. 

The immediate shock of how amazing it felt took me by surprise. Sparks of happiness shot through my body. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The way this was making me feel, was not how I should be feeling towards a guy I supposedly hated. 

I could almost feel the desperation on his end as he palmed the bare skin on my waist and I ran my fingers through his soft, silky hair. I didn't want it to end, I wanted to keep kissing him forever until I couldn't breathe. 

But we eventually had to pull away, we were both slightly panting. I was a blushing mess at how got carried away, but he didn't seem to be upset by that. 

"Yea." I whisper, breaking the comfortable silence. 

"Yea what?" 

"I feel the same." 

.

.

The next morning, I woke up in my own bed, flustered at the events that took place the day before. He ended up laying down after that and I laid down on top of him while he held me around my waist, until the rain had gone away and we didn't get any work done. 

I didn't know how it was going to be today, but at least after today, it's a three day weekend and I won't have to deal with drama. 

I yawned and stood up, back cracking and padded to my bathroom where I got ready like I would normally do. Brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, put on the normal amount of makeup. I was actually able to be leisure this morning because we didn't have practice as a way to rest for tomorrow's meet. 

I went back in my room and slid on my school uniform, black thigh highs with little white bows at the top, and white doc martens. I sat in front of my vanity and put my hair up in a scrunchie before leaning back sighing and staring up at the ceiling. 

How would Akari react? Would she rub it in my face telling me that she told me so? Probably, but I just needed to find her as soon as I arrived at school and spill the tea. I walked stiffly to my dresser and unplugged my fully charged phone and grabbed onto my backpack, leaving my athletic bag and walked outside after hugging and kissing my mom. 

I breathed in the fresh cold air and was about to start walking until I heard a loud voice. 

"Y/n-channnn~" 

I looked around blinking until I saw Oikawa standing by my front gate, holding up a peace sign. 

"What are you doing at my house? How did you know where I lived?" I walked to him and opened the gate. 

"I'm a stalker." 

"Oh yea, that's right. Honestly you're so we-GAH!" he abruptly put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me towards me, pressing his lips against mine.

When he pulled away, I started waving my arms like a psychopath with a shocked look on my face. "Jeez, my neighbors probably saw that." 

"I miss you." he protruded his bottom lip out and my blush grew. 

"Yea, yea you big baby." I punched him lightly in the arm. 

"Don't call me a baby, you're the baby." 

"Nope and besides, what are people going to think when we walk into the school together? They already think we fucked and this is just going to raise their suspicions." 

"Let them think that." he shrugged his shoulders. "At least your beautiful and pure and not one of the many ugly whores that attend our school." 

I blushed furiously at his beautiful comment til I felt my face might fall off from how hot it was getting. 

When we arrived, sure enough many, MANY stares is what we received. Confused stares, jealous stares, knowing stares and I was starting to feel self-conscious but Oikawa didn't seem all that bothered by it. 

"Idiot, you know they're thinking bad about you right?" I hissed. 

"So? At least I'm here with the prettiest girl in school." 

"Eh?!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up to my face to cover how flustered he was making me. 

Then I saw Akari and I very relieved broke from Oikawa's side and ran up to her. 

"Hey-" I grabbed her hand and dragged her behind the school. "Wow, are you gonna kill me or something?" 

"No idiot, me and Oikawa kissed." I whispered. 

"What?! Seriously!!!! My shippppp is sailing!" She exclaimed. 

._. "What?"

"You are so cute together, Y/n like everyone is totally jealous of you too. You saw the stares you were getting, but tell me how was it?" she rubbed her hands together and leaned forward for the juicy details. 

"It was surprisingly really good for my first kiss." I blushed. 

"That was your first??? Oh my god, I'm jealous." 

"So like you know there was thunder and lightning last night? And you know how I'm scared of it? Well he basically held me and then he asked me if I felt the same about him as he does me and I said that I didn't know and than he said do you want to find out.... and then he kissed me!" I giggled a little happily on the last part. 

"That is so.... CUTE!"

"Y/n-chan~?" Oikawa's voice traveled to where we were and saw that we looked hella sketchy, Akari looked a little in awe as the tall male walked towards us. "You just left me." he pouted. 

"Shut up weirdo." I flicked his forehead. 

"CUTEEEE!" my friend says. "You, sir." she pointed at Oikawa, "You hurt my best friend and I'll chop your dick off." 

"Ah, yes ma'am." blue lines appeared on the side of his face and he looked warily down at Akari, obviously thinking her threat was real. 

"Jeez, don't fucking scare him off." I punched her arm lightly. 

"You would never scare me off." He grabs my arm and starts dragging me, my feet staying still on the ground and Akari blinked confusingly as I pouted not enjoying being dragged around. 

"So adorableeeee!" I heard her exclaim before going back in front of the school. 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	10. X| VOLLEYBALL

☆.｡.:*Chapter 10:☆.｡.:*

**_volleyball_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

After school was over that day, Oikawa quite literally dragged me into the gym to watch him practice. 

"I don't wanna!" I whine, trying to pull my arm from his grip. 

"But whyyyy!" he whined, still dragging me across the whole damn school. 

"Because volleyball is weirdddddd!" 

"No it's not, cross country is weird." 

"Hey now, you wrong for that." I cross my arms, protruding my bottom lip out. 

I attempt to drop to the ground but he still held onto my hand and dragged me into the gym where I was unceremoniously dropped on the ground. I stretched my arm out, glaring at him as he pranced to Iwaizumi. 

"What's she doing here?" he says gruffly. 

"She's gonna watch me practice." 

"You're acting like you're dating." 

"Maybe we are." 

I shook my head at Iwaizumi and rolled my eyes. 

"She wouldn't like you, shittykawa." 

"Hey, that's mean." he whined. 

I leaned against the wall and brought one of my legs up to my chest and sat down watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi interact with each other. Then, I got bored and took my phone out of my bag and started scrolling through it getting sucked into watching anime boy tiktoks and not noticing that Iwaizumi was standing over me. 

I looked up at him. "Yes?" 

He crouched down so our eyes were level with each other. 

"If he's kidnapping you blink twice." 

I burst out laughing and reached over ruffling his hair. 

"You're so funny, but I sort of willingly came in here." 

A faint blush had formed on his face from the sudden contact but I ignored it. 

"Well I'll make sure a ball doesn't hit you." 

"How manly." I tease him. 

"Iwa-chan~~" I heard Oikawa sing. 

He walked away from me and over to Oikawa hitting him in the face with a volleyball and I chuckled at his dismayed facial expression. 

I was fairly enjoying watching their practice, eyes filled with slightly amusement when suddenly a ball came flying towards me. 

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself and lifted my arm up, hitting it and making contact with the ball, sending it flying back over the net. 

All of the boys looked at me in pure shock and I just stared lazily back at them. 

"How the FUCK did you hit one of Oikawa's spikes from that far?!" A guy exclaimed. 

"Uhm well you see, I lifted my arm up and I hit the ball." I say, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"How do you not play volleyball?" Another guy asked. 

I put a finger to my lips and looked off in the distance. "Well I used to when I was like 7 years old but quit because I hated it and started running."

"I don't know how you could stop playing with those skills." Iwaizumi spoke up. 

"Volleyball is boring to play for me, but watching it is amusing I suppose." 

"You should play with us, Y/nnn!" Oikawa exclaims. 

"Yea you see.... no ❤." 

"C'mon pleaseeee." he gave me big puppy dog eyes. 

"Ugh, fine." I groaned, dragging myself over to court reluctantly and putting my hair in a low ponytail. 

I glared at Matsukawa and he looked back at me sheepishly. 

"I just wanted to say sorry for spreading that uhm information." He says. 

"Yea yea, whatever." I growled. 

"Ok guys, we're about to play Karasuno and we're going to win ok? I swear we're going to Nationals this year." Oikawa says, excitedly to the group of guys. 

They all nodded and I stared lazily off into space. 

"Ok me, Y/n, Iwa-chan, Watachi, Kunimi, and Makki are going to be on a team and the rest of you on the other." 

I was tempted to hit Matsukawa in the face if I ever got the chance. 

The game started and a really scary guy that Oikawa called Mad dog-chan was spiking. I was slightly terrified as he bounced the ball a couple times and threw it up in the air. Holy shit I think he was aiming for me. What a bitch boy. 

He used terrifying strength and power to hit the ball and I squeaked yeeting myself out of the way of the hit. 

"Mad dog-chan can you try NOT to kill Y/n." Oikawa sighs. 

"Oh yea, wouldn't want to hurt you're little girlfriend." he scoffed. 

"Actually we're n-" Oikawa glared at me and I shut up. 

He bounced the ball a couple of times and hit it again, not with the same power as before but still terrifying. He aimed at me again and I barely received it and sent it across the net. 

"Chance ball!" Matsukawa says and hit the ball to the setter who set it and then one of the other guys spiked it, however, Iwaizumi slid across the floor and flung his hand out, the ball barely hitting his fingertips and sent it up. 

"L/n-chan!" he says, as it went towards me. 

I sighed and attempted to do something I haven't done since I was 7 years old. I ran forward and jumped up in the air, spiking it directly to the floor of the other side of the court. 

All of the guys looked at me in awe as I landed lightly back on the floor and the ball rolled to the end of the gym. 

"What the FUCK!?" Everyone exclaimed and I laughed sheepishly. 

"I haven't done that since I was 7." I commented. 

I swear I could see all of their souls leave their body and I laughed at their facial expressions 

After the initial shock left everyone, we continued playing. In between a play when Oikawa was at the front and I was in the back middle he said something to me. 

"Do you know what a quick is?" 

"Yea." I say nonchalantly. 

"Do you wanna try one?" 

"I mean sure, but it might ultimately fail." 

"I'm willing to do that, since we're at set point so I guess it doesn't really matter anyways." 

"Alright let's do it." 

Iwaizumi bounced the ball a couple of times and spiked it which was received by Matsukawa and was sent flying to our side. 

"Chance ball!" Watari says, hitting it sending it to Oikawa. 

He looked at me and I nodded, right as the ball touched his fingertips I sprinted forward and than used my right foot to launch myself sideways. I held my right hand out and watched as two guys went to block that side, but switched hands abruptly using my left one, where he set directly to it and I spiked it hard to the ground on the other side. 

"I'm so done." Matsukawa says, throwing up his hands and walked off the court. 

I smiled mischievously, my eyes sparkling and looked at Oikawa who was staring at me in awe that I was able to pull that off. 

He walked towards me and grabbed my lower back, pulling me into him. 

"Good job." he says, before kissing me, the guys around us giggling and exclaiming like little girls. 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	11. XI| CROSS COUNTY MEET

☆.｡.:*Chapter 11:☆.｡.:*

**_cross country meet_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

"Fucking idiot!" I exclaim when he finally let me go. 

I covered my face to cover my extremely flustered face and wasn't enjoying the amount of giggles coming from the group of guys. 

"Don't act like you didn't like it." he says smugly. 

I flicked his forehead and stalked away from him, grabbing my bag from the corner of the gym and flipping him off, before strutting out of there like the bad bitch I am. 

"Y/n-channnn~" I heard his voice say and heard footsteps running towards me. 

I turned around and looked up at the tall brunette. 

"Yes sir?" I sighed. 

He put his two fingers together and looked nervously off to the side. "You're not mad at me are you?" 

"No why would I be?" I tilted my head confused. 

"For kissing you in front of my team." 

"Oh no, silly, I'm just a tsundere lol :p" I say, throwing up a peace sign and sticking my tongue out a little. 

He smirked as well and his eyes narrowed suggestively. 

I grabbed onto his hand and brought him to the side of the gym. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. He tilted his head to the right and licked my bottom lip, taking me by surprise. I opened my mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue in my mouth, I reached out to meet his with timidity until I got more comfortable and we swirled our tongues around each other. 

I ran my hand from the middle of his back up to his hair and linked my fingers in his soft locks. He started trailing his hand down my back and I tensed up slightly when I realized what he was about to do. He rested his hand on my lower back and then slipped down a little more so that his fingertips were resting on the top of my ass. Until finally, he got brave enough to put his hand completely on my ass and lightly squeezed it. I felt tingles in my stomach from the sudden stimulation and pulled myself closer into him. I didn't know if he did it on purpose but my skirt had come up slightly in the back from his hand and I could feel the coolness of his fingertip against my skin. 

We pulled apart panting and I smiled at him. 

"I hate you." 

"I know you do." 

We kissed once more and than parted ways. 

.

.

I rolled over grumbling in the morning, turning off my alarm and squinted up at the tall figure that was standing over my bed. 

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I scrambled out of my sheets, forgetting I was only wearing a small t-shirt and stood up. 

"OIKAWA?!" 

"And Iwa-chan." he says, like being in my room is the most normal thing in the world. "Your mother let us in before she left for work." 

"Oh how lovely." 

I looked over at Iwaizumi and saw that a dark red blush was creeping on his face and he was staring down at my attire. I looked down and realized what I had on and dived back under the covers. 

"Ok look, I honestly don't really care that you're in my house... but you _DO_ realize I normally sleep naked right? And that would've been pretty awkward for all three of us if I had been." I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Threes-" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Me and Iwaizumi said at the same time. 

"I was jokingggg~" he sang playfully. "Anyways Me, Iwa, and the other guys on the team are coming to your meet and we wanted to walk you to the school this morning." 

"Why?" I say, rubbing my eyes sleepily. 

"Because you were so kind to help us with practice yesterday." 

"More like forced to." I grumble. "OK fine whatever, just get out of my room while I change unless you wanna see me naked, of course." 

"I mean I wouldn't complai-" 

"OUT!" I point to my door and glare at him. 

"Damn, shittykawa you're such a pervert." Iwaizumi says. 

"Says the one looking at her when she was half naked!" 

"You were looking too!" 

"Yea what else do you expect me to do when a hot girl is half naked???!" 

"If you don't get out right now I will scream bloody murder and when my neighbors come over, I'll tell them you're trying to kidnap me." 

They shuffled out and I got up, back cracking and quickly ran around my room getting dressed in the Aoba Johsai cross country uniform: black spandex with the school logo on the leg, and a light blue and white tank top with the school logo on the front, I slipped on my black Nikes and walked out of my room, rolling my eyes at both Iwa and Oikawa. 

I stepped into my bathroom and brushed out my long hair putting it into low ponytail, washing my face, and brushing my teeth. I slipping my Aoba Johsai headband on and dragged my feet back to my room where I grabbed my phone and iPod, I would probably just give my phone to Oikawa during the meet. 

"Ok I'm done." I say stepping out in the living room. 

They both looked at me up and down, making me feel very self-conscious and I shuffled into the kitchen, filling up my water bottle. 

"Ok you do realize you're not really going to see me run right? We're going to run around in some woods and so you'll only see me taking off and than coming back in." I explained to them as we walked to the school. 

"Bro, seriously?" Iwa says. 

"Yea sorry." I rolled my eyes and then smirked arrogantly. "But it won't take that long, since our school is going to win AND go to Nationals." 

"How many miles is it?" Oikawa asks. 

"5." I say, simply. 

"I honestly don't know how you can run for fun." Iwa says, sweatdropping. 

"I don't know, it's just fun to me." 

We continued making small talk until we got to the school and I ran onto the track field, waving at the guys. All of the other schools that we were competing against glared at I sprinted by. They're just mad because we beat them last year. 

"Kariiiiii~!" I sang when I saw my best friend stretching. 

"YOU WERE WALKING IN WITH OIKAWA!" She points accusingly at me. 

"Yea?" 

"Does that mean you're actually dating? Because no one in their right mind would just watch a cross country meet for fun, if they weren't doing it for someone they were madly in love with." 

"Hah! Love? Maybe infatuation not love." 

"Just please don't do what you do every meet, you'll embarrass yourself." 

"Oh I'm totally doing it, it's the only way to get everyone hyped up." 

"More like embarrassed that our captain is singing." 

"Nahhhhh, everyone loves it."

I sat down heavily on the ground and realized I still had my phone with me. 

"Oh damn, I was going to give this to Oikawa but I guess I'll just leave it here." 

"No." Akari says. 

"What?" 

"You better give your phone to your mans." 

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes and stood up. 

I ran over to the stands and looked up at Oikawa who was staring down at me. 

"Will you hold onto my phone for me? Akari seems dead set on it." 

Akari was watching the scene jumping around like a little girl. 

"Sure, anything for you Y/n-chan." he blew me a kiss and I dodged out of its way, while the rest of the guys on the volleyball team roared with laughter. 

I smirked and sprinted back over to Akari where we continued our stretches. 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

"Dude you're making it very obvious that you're staring at her ass." Iwa-chan says. 

"She's literally doing the splits... do you expect me not to look?" I roll my eyes at him as we both continued staring at her as she did splits three different ways. 

She got up and started bouncing around, poking all of her teammates arms with a cat-like smirk on her face. 

"Oh shit it's time." Mattsun says. 

"What's time?" I ask. 

"I've been to only one cross country match before and the captain, Y/n has a tradition that she does to embarrass her teammates and to hype them up I guess." 

"The real question is why would you come to a cross country meet?" I say. 

"Hot girls in spandex." He shrugs and I rolled my eyes. 

🏐~~~Y/n P.OV~~~🏐

"LADIES IT'S TIMEEEEE!" I exclaim, kicking my leg up and punching the air. 

"Please no." Akari groaned. 

"IT'S TRADITION!" I looked at the first years who actually enjoyed this tradition. 

I stood on a chair and took my hair down and started singing with the first years at the top of our lungs. 

"THERE'S NO NEED FOR POINTLESS WORDS!" I sang. 

"BUT WHY?!" the first years screamed. 

"I WANT TO MAKE YOU ALL MINE, I WANNA WANNA TOUCH YOUR BODY BODY BODY BODY BODYYYY!" 

"Akari if you don't start singing right now I'll kill you!" 

She covered her face with her hands and started singing along. 

"3, 2, 1 LET'S SESSION!" 

"CHECK, CHECK, CHECK, TESTING YOU!" 

"BULLSEYE, HOLE IN ONE!" 

"YOU WANT TO SPEAK, YOU TELL ME YOU CAN'T IT'S ALRIGHT CUM!" I scream. 

Coach was blushing and avoiding the stares of the other school and I just giggled like a child. 

"I WANT TO TOUCH YOU!" Akari screamed finally getting into it. 

"I WANT TO EMBRACE YOU, NAKED TOGETHER!" the second years yelled. 

I narrowed my eyes suggestively and ran my fingers through my hair, moving my body in a seductive way. "Do you mind if I push my tongue all the way in?" 

"AH, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW?" 

"PLEASE DEAR GOD NOT THE GANG BANG!" I exclaimed, feigning exasperation. 

"Ok ladies that's enough I was able to hold out the embarrassment for longer than last time." Coach says, pulling me out of the chair. 

"Aw damnnnnn!!!" I whine, putting my hair back up. 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

"Did she just say, do you mind if I push my tongue all the way in?" 

We were all looking at the girl's team with nosebleeds. My eyes were blessed that I had just seen Y/n thrusting her hips in a seductive manner.

"Did she say gang bang?" Mattsun asks.

"Most importantly... she said cum." Watachi says. 

"Oikawa, your girlfriend is fucking hot." Iwa-chan says, blushing. 

We all looked over at her, she was still singing quietly to everyone and they were all giggling. 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

"Ladies~?" I sang. 

They all looked at me. 

"We're going to nationals, k?" I say, a slight threat in my voice. 

They all nodded furiously and I glanced at the same competition as last year. 

"I don't care who gets first place, but it better be someone off of our team." 

"It would be better if it were you, Y/n senpai." Ami, a first year says. 

"I'll try, but you better try to." 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	12. XII| BROKEN

☆.｡.:*Chapter 12:☆.｡.:*

 ** _broken_**

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

"Do your best ladies! I believe in you!" Coach says, making a heart with her hand. 

"We love you coach!" I say, making a heart with my hand. 

We all did the same. 

"Ok now go get in line." 

I walked over to the table where my water bottle was and chugged a majority of it, and wiped my mouth setting the bottle down. 

"Y/n." I heard coaches voice behind me. 

"Yea?" 

"Please try your hardest, it's your last year and I want you to be able to go to nationals." 

"Don't worry coach, if it's not me it'll be Akari or Ami." 

"I know just remember your training." 

"Coach, don't give yourself a heart attack." 

She wacked me in the head with her clipboard playfully. 

"Ok you tell me to try my hardest and than give me a concussion?" I whine, rubbing the top of my head. 

"If you don't win this, I'll give you a real concussion." 

I scurried away from her, slightly scared and jogged to meet up with the rest of my teammates. 

I was about to give them another word of encouragement but instead they all said at the same time: 

"We believe in you Y/n." 

I protruded my bottom lip and furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the girls with a cute look. 

"Y-Y'all are s-s-so s-sweet." I sobbed. 

"Ok ok calm down, see I told you she would react like this." Akari says, glaring at the poor first years. 

I sobbed loudly, hugging Akari and then hugged everyone else. 

Once I had calmed down, I lifted up my shirt wiping away my tears. "O-Ok let's do this shit!" 

We stood in a line with the other schools and all held hands until the person lifted the gun in the sky. 

I closed my eyes and breathed in. 

_'BANG!'_

I opened my eyes and launched off with my right foot, starting off in first place. I sprinted to the open gate that lead to the forests we had surrounding our school and started off in the path. I kept my breathing controlled and didn't look back.

I made that mistake in my very first match as a first year and it resulted in me getting freaked out.

20 minutes and 3 miles passed by, I was still going strong. A person had tried to pass me up a hill but I used my leg muscles to sprint up faster and easily passed them. 

Earlier I had looked behind me despite telling myself not to and saw no one from my team. Only one girl from Shiratorizawa and 2 from Johzenji all 3 of them seeming dead set of catching up to me, even though that was never going to happen. 

I was on mile 4. 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

"It's been 30 minutes how much longer do you think it will take?" Iwa-chan asked. 

"Well it's 5 miles, I know if it was me, it would take me 2 hours to do it, maybe another 10 minutes?" 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

I was close, I looked at my watch that was timing me and telling me how many miles I had run. I was on mile 4, lap 2. I looked up confidently and then squeaked as I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, landing on my wrist hard and uncomfortably. 

"Ow that kinda hurt." 

I could hear footsteps behind me and scrambled up sprinting away from the approaching people. 

My hand was shaking and I looked at my wrist and almost gagged when I saw a bone poking my skin from the outside. It immediately swelled up and started turning black and blue. 

"Ouch." I choked out, starting to feel the pain, tears springing to my eyes. 

"FUCK!" I yelled as I ran inside the gate to the school and sprinted as fast as I could around the track and to the finish line. 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

"Wow she's fast." I comment. 

"And first." Iwa-chan says.

"Wait what's wrong with her wrist?" Mattsun asks. 

We all looked down at her wrist that she was clutching onto her chest, her face scrunched up in pain and tears streaming down her face. 

She gritted her teeth together and saw 3 girls following about 10 feet behind her. 

"FUCK!" We heard her yell as she ran around the bend of the track at top speed and finally.... finally crossed the finish line. 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

I fell to the ground and held back a scream of pain. I punched the ground with my uninjured hand to distract me from my other hand. 

"Fuck!" I say through my tears. "FUCK!" 

"Y/n!" Coach yelled at and ran up to me. "What happened?" 

"I-I f-fell on my wrist and it FUCKING HURTSSS!" 

She helped me to my feet and I leaned my body against her as she took me underneath the shade of our tent thing. 

A paramedic came up to me and I looked away, burying my hand in my face not wanting to look at what he was doing. He stood up and whispered something to coach. 

"Hey Y/n, you're going to have to go to the hospital but you'll be fine." She says in a soothing tone and places my jacket around my shoulders. 

I nodded and shakily got up to my feet and she helped me into the back of the ambulance as 4 girls off the team ran past the finish line, swarming the car. 

"L/n-senpai!" 

"Girl what the hell happened?" 

I waved my uninjured hand in the air. "Don't worry about me, I'll be good as new." I say bravely as they closed the door. 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

I ran up to her coach as I saw Y/n getting in an ambulance. 

"Sensei! What happened to Y/n-chan?" 

"Oh hi Oikawa." She says, distracted looking worried. "She fell on her wrist and broke it and now she's going to the hospital." 

"Iwa-chan~~~" I called out. "We're going to the hospital!" 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	13. XIII| BAD NEWS

☆.｡.:*Chapter 13:☆.｡.:*

**_bad news_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

We arrived to the hospital and I was still holding my wrist to my chest, which they had left unwrapped since the break was so bad. 

Luckily, it was a clean break so it should heal easily... but Coach refused to let them tell me how long I would have to have a cast. 

I was starting to feel very dreary and worried that this might affect how nationals go. When we got there they took me into a room and I hopped up on the table and waited until someone came around. 

Suddenly the door flung open and my eyebrow twitched as all the girls from my team, ALL the boys from the volleyball team, and coach swarmed in my room. 

"So many people..." I whisper dramatically. 

"Y/n, Y/nnnn..." Akari hugs me sobbing, avoiding my arm. 

"I can't tell if you're crying because we won or that I'm broken..." 

"L-Let's j-just g-g-go with y-you." she stammered. 

"Yea, my feelings are hurt now." 

"What the HELL?!" I heard someone say and a doctor pushed through the crowd of people. "OUT OUT EVERYONE OUT!" She exclaimed. 

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Akari, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Coach... stay." 

"Fine." The doctor grumbled and pushed everyone out almost comically. 

"Hi!" I chirped as Akari continued sobbing on my shoulder, blubbering like an idiot. 

"Y/n-chan..." Oikawa walked around the table and hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around mine. 

I peeked at Coach who was looking at me, eyebrows raised and a small smile on her face. 

"Don't even say anything." I warn. 

"I wasn't!" She puts her hands up in mock surrender. 

He buried his face in my neck and I felt his warm breath on my neck and visibly shivered. 

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to let go for a second so I can set the bone." 

"Set the bone..." I mumbled and looked up at Oikawa with wide eyes. 

"Don't worry you can hold my hand." 

"Just don't say gross because I'm sweaty." I rolled my eyes. 

I clutched onto his hand and Akari and Iwaizumi stood next to each other and watched the scene. 

As she examined my arm, I looked at the two of them up and down. 

"I ship it." I tease. 

They erupt in redness and looked at each other briefly before looking down at the floor embarrassed. I giggled. 

"Ok, so I'm going to count to 3 and set the bone alright?" The doctor says. 

I nodded my head feeling faintly nauseous and pulled both me and Oikawa's hands to my face to try to muffle the scream that would most likely occur. 

"If I end up biting you, I'm sorry." I say to him. 

He laughed.

"I'm actually serious, I might cut through your skin or some shit." 

"I would be willing to mess up my hands for you, Y/n-chan." 

"Hah, that's good to know." I chuckle nervously. 

"Ok, ready 3, 2. _Crack_!" 

"Shit! Goddammit! You said to 1!" I did end up biting down on Oikawa's hand which greatly muffled my scream of pain, tears formed in the corner of my eyes and I looked up at Oikawa who was wincing from my teeth. 

"I'm sorry." I squeaked out and put his hand down, still clenching tightly onto it. 

"We typically do that because if you knew we were gonna do it on the last second you would have tensed up and that might have affected the way the bone was set." 

"Ah~" I whimpered. 

She walked out of the room to get the things for a cast and I looked up at Oikawa grinning stupidly. 

"Thanks for sacrificing your hand." 

"Yea, I regret my decision a little." He showed me his hand which had sharp teeth marks imbedded in his skin and one of them was bleeding.

I sweatdrop. "My bad." 

"Y/n." Coach starts. "Uhm.... you might have to be in that cast for 3 months." 

"B-But, nationals is in _two_ months." 

She opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and the doctor came in with the supplies to make a cast. 

When the cast was on, I looked sadly down at my arm. 

"So you're going to have to be in a cast for a minimum of 3 months and during that time you cannot run because of how bad the break was, when you run you move your arms which could potentially damage tissues or nerves." 

I looked down at the ground frowning already forming a plan in my head. 

"I know what you're thinking, Y/n." Coach says and I snap my head up to look at her. "You're thinking that I'm still going to let you run or you can just run on your own time, but you can still attend practice and time the other girls and if I find out you're running on your own time, I'll kick you off the team." 

I punched my leg with my uninjured hand. "Can I leave?" I asked the doctor, furiously. 

"W-Well Y-Yes." She stutters at my sudden outburst and I jumped off the table and stormed off down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. 

I just needed to be by myself, I walked into the lobby where the cross country and volleyball teams were and I could tell they were about to swarm me again until they saw the angry tears streaming down my face. 

I ran out of the door, not caring anymore and started sprinting to my house. 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

We tried to follow Y/n but she was too fast and had already left the hospital by the time we got to the lobby of the hospital. 

"What happened?" Everyone asked as our small group walked towards the bigger one. 

"She has to be in a cast for 3 months." Coach says. 

"But Nationals-" A girl starts. 

"Is in 2 months I know." 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

_'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Why the hell did this have to happen to me?'_

My vision was blurred from the tears and I slowed down and slumped to the ground next to a stop sign and just sat there. 

.

.

A couple of hours later I heard footsteps running up to me. 

"Y/n?!" A panicked voice called out. 

I lifted my head up and saw Oikawa running towards me, I was going to get up and start running away again but my legs refused to work. 

"I was so worried, we couldn't find you anywhere." He pulled me up gently and surprised me by wrapping his arms around me. 

"Don't do that again." he says, voice muffled by my hair that I had taken down earlier. 

I started crying again, my head was already hurting from before and I didn't object when he picked me up bridal style and started taking me to his house. I curled up against his chest not wanting to think about anything and felt myself slowly starting to get tired...

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	14. XIV| CUDDLES

☆.｡.:*Chapter 14:☆.｡.:*

**_cuddles_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that it was nighttime and that I wasn't in my bed. I was in someone else's. 

"Hello?" I rasped, turning on my side. 

"You're awake little cutie." I heard from my other side. 

"GAH!" I exclaimed turning on my other side, meeting the gaze of none other than Oikawa. 

"Were you watching me sleep?" I sneer at him. 

"Of course not." 

"You better not have tried anything perverted." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

I huffed and turned to my side, events of the day flooding back to me and I started getting depressed again. 

"Little cutie." his voice says from behind me. 

"What?" I say sadly. 

I felt the bed dip and the sheets move and suddenly his arm was wrapped around my front and he was spooning me, a small gape in between us. 

"You'll be ok." he whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling me. 

I flinch at the feeling and heard him chuckle. 

For some reason, I looked down at my arm and saw that I was wearing a different t-shirt. 

"Toru." 

"Yea?" 

"Why am I wearing a new shirt?" 

"You're the one who did it." 

"What?" 

"I put you on the ground and threw a t-shirt at your head and you just started stripping not even caring that I was in the room." 

"Eh?! Did you leave the room?" 

He hesitated. "Yea totally." 

"Pervertttt!" I whine. 

I moved my legs together in annoyance. 

"I'm not wearing any pants." I say, eyes wide. 

He laughed and slid his leg in between mine, his thigh brushing against my... 

"You're getting a little comfortable there buddy." I say, voice shaking a little. 

"I'm just making sure you're not cold." he murmurs in my ear. 

"I think I'm overheating right now." I say. 

"Good, I'll keep making you overheat." 

"That sounded weird." My heartbeat was gradually increasing by how close he was. 

"You just have a dirty mind." 

"So do you." I scoff. 

"I don't try and turn everything sexual." 

"You literally-! Ugh never mind, where's my phone?" 

"Are you going to call the police." 

"Why would I call the police?" 

"No reason..." 

"I swear you're so creepy, you're acting like you kidnapped me or something." 

I saw that my phone was on his dresser and wrenched myself from his grip and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down on at him laying down. 

"Turn around." 

"Why?" 

"Because this shirt is short." I rolled my eyes. 

He rolled his eyes and turned over on his side, I quickly got my phone and dived back under the covers with him. He turned back around and went back into the same position before, sending shivers down my spine. 

I turned on my phone and continued reading a manga I started. 

I started giggling and fangirling uncontrollably and that's when Oikawa moved his head from my neck to my phone and saw what I was reading. I looked back at him with a goofy smile and saw that his face was bright red. 

"Y-You read stuff l-like that?" 

"Of course, what do you expect? You heard what we were singing at the meet." 

"But i-t's, eh?!" He pointed at my phone to the two guys fucking. 

"Calm down, it's just a drawing." 

"But the way you were reacting to it, I didn't take you for the type to like yaoi." 

"What? I love yaoi." 

"That's kind of hot." he says. 

"HAH! How is that?" 

"The way you react to that is hot." 

"Damn you should see the other things I do in my free time." I laugh before going back to my manga. 

I could feel his breath on my neck that was gradually increasing for whatever reason and I shuddered, turning my head to look at him. 

"What's up?" I ask, questioning the sudden change in his mood. 

He didn't answer and instead, pulling me completely into him so my back was pressed against his stomach. 

"Oikawa?" 

"...." 

"Toru? Hello?" 

"N-Nothing." He stammered. 

"Toru!" I exclaimed, getting irritated. 

I attempted to turn around, but since we were pressed up against each other the only thing I ended up doing was rocking my hips back into him. He groaned a little and my eyes widened, at his sudden reaction to how I moved. 

A blush crept up on my face and I turned back to my manga, not saying anything else. 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	15. XV| HORMONES

☆.｡.:*Chapter 15:☆.｡.:*

 ** _hormones_**

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

I was trying my hardest to focus on my manga but that was kind of hard to do when a hot boy was holding onto me, occasionally moving his hips against me, making me extremely flustered and embarrassed. 

I sucked in my breath when he did it again. 

"Toru?" I say sweetly. 

"Y-Yea?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Uhm... sitting here?" 

🏐~~~Oikawa P.O.V~~~🏐

Ok, fine. I'll admit it, I was horny. Having Y/n wrapped in my arms just made everything seem so right and I wanted her so bad... but I didn't want to seem like a total creep. 

So when she asked me what I was doing I was vaguely confused. 

"Uhm... sitting here?" 

"No the thing you're doing." She rolled her hips back against me and I bit down on my bottom lip, holding back a groan that threatened to escape. 

"M-Maybe don't do t-that." I stuttered. 

"Why not?" I saw her tilt her head back again, accidentally pressing herself against me more. 

"Ah~" I breathed out quietly. 

I was starting to get aroused and confused not knowing how she would react to this. 

Would she think I was weird? 

I was fine with just making out with her, but my body wanted more. However, my mind was smarter than my body telling me that I didn't want to go that far with her yet. 

"Little cutie..." I whisper in her ear.

"Yea?" I saw her roll her eyes at my nickname for her. 

"Kiss me." 

"Huh?" 

"Please." 

I unwrapped my arms around her and she rolled over on her back, looking at me with wide eyes. 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

I looked up at the brunette who was staring down at me, breathing heavily and I started getting embarrassed. My face turned bright red and I felt a fluttering in my stomach. 

I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down to my face where our lips met. My other arm with the cast was hanging awkwardly off the side of the bed. He plunged his hands in my hair, resting his right one on the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth a little to grant him access to my mouth. He slipped his tongue in and I peeped my tongue out to meet his. He tilted his head to the other side and I run my hand down his back to rest on his lower back and push him down in between my spread legs. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his fluffy hair. A breathy groan escaped his lips and he grinded against me a little, making me flinch a little at the sudden feeling. 

He kissed my jaw before going down to my neck and lightly kissing there. His warm breath made me shudder and I wrapped my arms tighter around him as he opened his mouth and started sucking on my neck. 

Oh my God he was going to give me a hickey, I wanted it but how the hell was I going to hide it? 

He came up and stared at my flushed face for a little while before going back down to my lips. He grinded against me again and a small moan escaped my mouth and I froze opening my eyes to meet his own open eyes, mortified that a sound like that came out of me. 

I blushed a deeper red and suddenly got really shy and wanted to stop. What he did in response to that moan surprised me, I was expecting him to make fun of me or something. He let out of a low groan and started kissing me more aggressively, I attempted to keep up with him and my leg twitched a little when I felt something in between his legs press against me. 

Was he expecting us to...? 

He pulled away from me panting and I blushed at his aroused facial expression. 

"I don't want to yet..." I say blushing. 

He rolled over off of me and pulled me on top of him, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"I know, me either. Let's just wait." I nodded nuzzled my face into his chest, starting to get tired. 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	16. XVI| KARASUNO

☆.｡.:*Chapter 16:☆.｡.:*

**_karasuno_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

"C'monnnn Y/n!" Akari dragged me into the gym. 

"Nooooooooo, I don't wanna seem needy!" 

"It's not needy to want to support your boyfriend!" 

"He's not my boyfriend!" 

"Tell that to the hickey on your neck." She rolled her eyes. 

I blushed and ran my fingertips over the mark on my neck, no matter what I tried nothing would cover it up and so it was just out for the entire world to see. 

"We're not dating." I mumbled as she dragged me up the stands to the very top. 

She ignored me and watched the team wearing all black practice. "Look at that little guy, he looks like a middle school kid." 

I giggled. "He's so smol and cute." 

"What school is this?" 

"Karasuno, Toru hates them with a burning passion." 

"How come?" 

"Well I wasn't really paying attention but I think that his kohai or something is on that team and they used to play on the same team or something? I think he just hates him because he's better than him, I've never sat back and watched Toru play a match though, so I can't say." 

I watched as the Aoba Johsai boys walked out onto the court, Toru scanned the crowd and saw me, looking taken aback that I was there. He waved excitedly and I flipped him off as a joke, he hunched over in despair. Iwa-chan waved at me and I waved back, laughing at Toru's facial expression. I saw him say something to Iwa resulting in him punching him in the arm. Iwa looked back up to where we were sitting and waved at Akari who blushed furiously and waved back. 

I poked her with my elbow grinning evilly. "SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP!" I yelled loudly and obnoxiously. 

She punched me in the arm, face flaming and I giggled as Akari watched her mans warm-up and I watched Toru bounce a ball and throw it up in the air. I followed the ball and watched as he leapt up and smashed it across the gym. 

"That was kinda scary." I whisper to Akari. 

"I feel sorry if he ever slaps your ass." 

"AKARI!" 

"I'm just saying." She holds her arms up in mock surrender and I roll my eyes. "Just get ready, because if he does you'll have a red mark for like a week." 

"Doubt." I state. "He won't ever do that, because we're not dating dummy." 

"Then why are you always making out?" 

I paused and thought.... I mean I did like him but we had been doing this for some time so what if he just wanted me to be something he only did things with and not have an actual relationship? 

It's crazy how a month ago, I hated him and now I was worrying whether or not he liked me. 

"Y/nnnnnn!" 

"Yea?" 

"You totally zoned out and didn't answer my question." 

"I like him." I state bluntly. 

Sparkles formed around her and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Really? Really? Really? Really? Really? Really? That's the first time you've said it out loud." 

"And the reason I make out with him is because I like him and want to be in a relationship with him, but I don't know why he makes out with me. At first I knew for a fact that he liked me but now... I'm unsure because he hasn't asked to be something else. And also a week ago, the time I told you about when we made out in his bed? I thought he was going to go a step further since we were already going that far but he said it didn't want it YET so does that mean that he wants it eventually like when we start dating?" 

She blinked and then flicked me in the forehead. 

"Owwww." I whined, holding my hand to my forehead. 

"Obviously he likes you idiottttt!" she scolded me. "He's literally by your side all the time, you always go to each others houses AND you make out! Couples do that, you're already a couple even if you haven't voiced it." 

"Woah really? Are you and Iwa-chan a couple?" 

She blushed a bright red. "We're just talking thanks to your stupid comment in the hospital." 

"Hey it's not stupid if you could potentially get a sweet and kind boyfriend out of it." 

"I suppose you're right." She says watching Iwa-chan with a small smile on her face. 

He pushed his hair back and glanced up at the stands blushing when he saw Akari staring at him which in return made her blush even brighter and look away. 

"Dude, you guys are kind of grossing me out." I fake gag. 

"Shut up!" She whacked the back of my head. 

"Bitch!" I howled, scooting away from her. 

I continued watching Toru warm-up and I saw him glare at a guy on the other side of the court. I moved my eyes and saw a black haired guy with a scary expression. I scooted back over to Akari and nudged her with my elbow. 

"I think that's the guy Toru was talking to me about." I pointed at the guy. "I think his name is Kageyama or something like that, he calls him Tobio-chan though." 

"He has a scary face." 

"That's what I was thinking, he looks like he would just stare at you and you would die or something." 

I saw Toru in my peripheral vision staring at me and I met my eyes with his. He blew me a kiss and I frowned, catching it like the cringy bitch I am and he did a cute little happy dance when I did. I saw all the guys on the team giggle and I flipped them off, my frown widening. 

"Ugh!" Akari says, shivering. 

"Wha-" I looked to where she was looking and saw that Kageyama was staring in my direction from the action Toru just did. 

I cringed away from his stare, shivering. "I feel lightheaded all of a sudden." 

"Same." She says, holding onto me shaking dramatically. 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	17. XVII| A DEVASTATING LOSS

☆.｡.:*Chapter 17:☆.｡.:*

**_a devastating loss_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

The entire gym was silent as the ball from the other side hit the ground. The ball had grazed Toru's arm and he was staring at it as it bounced on the ground. I saw Toru's bewildered expression and the other team yelled out in triumph. 

"ALL RIGHTTTTT!" They yelled. 

Akari buried her face in my shoulder sobbing and I patted her head feeling numb that they had actually lost. 

"Kari, I think you're more upset than the actual team.... actually never mind." 

All of them had a brave face on but I could see how upset they were, I felt my heartstrings being tugged at as I watched their downcast expressions as they jogged up to the stands and bowed. 

"Thank you very much!" 

Akari hugged around my waist and I hugged her back as they turned around in defeat. 

"Akari, it's going to be ok." 

"W-What i-i-if t-this h-happens to u-u-us during o-o-our nationals?" She sobbed. 

"Running and volleyball are completely different from one another. One contains strategies and techniques, I couldn't even begin to understand. The other is a mindless activity where the only goal is to reach the finish line before anyone else." 

She didn't answer, only nodded against my shoulder. I felt the tears drip from her face onto my arm. 

"C'mon Kari, let's go find the boys." 

I helped her to her feet and she rubbed her eyes as I led the both of us down the bleachers and out the front door. 

The boys were walking with furious looks in their eyes. Toru looked a little scary until he saw me and his gaze softened. 

"Little cutie." 

"Toru." I shuffled my feet around and Iwa-chan walked up to Akari pulling her away from the group. 

"Guys we'll be right back." He says, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me into a small hallway. 

"Toru.... you did really good honestly. You're a winner in my eyes, that probably doesn't make you feel better but-" 

He interrupted me by leaning down to my face and kissing me. 

"Just hold me please." He says when he pulls away. 

I wrap my arms around him and looked off to the side as he rested his head on top of mine. 

"Toru, will you be ok?" 

"I will as long as you stay with me... Y/n spend the night at my house tonight, please." I looked up at him and saw he was giving me pleading eyes.

"Yea, ok." I agree and we started walking out from the hallway, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and mine wrapped around his waist. 

"We're all going to get ramen, you should come Y/n." Makki says, when we walked back up the group. 

"If Akari-" I looked at my friend who was now in Iwa-chan's embrace. "Yea she's coming too." 

We walked out of the gym and the first thing we saw was Karasuno standing outside of a van. 

"It's the Great King!" The orange haired, bright ball of sunshine we saw earlier exclaimed. 

"Tch." Oikawa scoffed. 

"Great King?" I say amused looking up at him. 

"That's his nickname for me." 

He ran up to us, moving around really weirdly as he stared at me. 

"The Great King has a queen?!" He exclaims. 

I laugh a little. "We're not dat-" 

"Yea I have a queen." Toru says interrupting me. 

I smile a little and peer at the tangerine who was staring at us in awe. 

"C'mon Y/n and Oikawa!" Akari called out to us. 

.

.

.

We were sitting in a ramen restaurant, I was picking at my food laughing at how much Toru was eating. 

"Can I get more noodles, mister?" He chews cutely and holds out his bowl. 

"Seriously? Sensei treated us to food earlier." Makki sweatdrops, low-key judging him. 

"Shut up! I need to eat right now!" He exclaims angrily, spewing food all over him. 

"Gross! Who do you think you are?!" 

All around us, everyone was relatively calm except Kindaichi who was sobbing instead of eating his food. 

I couldn't eat either really, nervous at why Toru wanted me over all so suddenly. 

I was going to try my hardest to comfort him so as to make him feel better, the same as he had done for me when I broke my arm. 

I absently scratched the skin around the top of the cast and set it on the table, sighing. 

"What's wrong, little cutie?" Toru asks, shoving food in his mouth. 

"Nothing~" 

He opened his mouth to talk but I just shoved my hand over and turned his head facing away from me. 

We eventually left and Toru grabbed my hand and stalked out of the restaurant. 

_'Oh shit he was going to continue throwing his tantrum.'_

He sighed loudly, making a peeved face. 

"Shit, Shit." He cursed, angrily. 

"That's his 53rd "shit" of today." 

"At least he's not constipated." 

"He's definitely a shitty guy." 

I giggled at that comment and Toru glared at me, cursing again. 

"Well, shit, I'm pissed off!" I rubbed my hand up and down his back comfortingly. "We definitely had a team that could've gone to nationals this year." 

"Well, even if we made it, we might've gotten our asses kicked as soon as we got there." 

"What?! No way! Makki stop being obsequious!" 

We continued walking, I peeked over to Akari who was blushing as Iwa-chan clutched onto her hand, with a pissed off look on his face. 

"Jeez, calm down Iwa-chan." I tell him. 

"Yea, your forehead wrinkles are way to intense right now." Kunimi comments. 

"I know!" He yelled. 

"Sawamura-kun's receives, Baldy's follows, Goatee's spikes, Watachi's receives, Mad-dog chan's follows, Tobio's direct attacks, and Kindaichi's blocks. Everyone was giving 120 percent back there. But in the end, Karasuno was slightly above us!" 

"Just a little bit! But most of all Iwa-chan, you should praise yourself for hitting that set with absolutely perfect timing." 

Iwa-chan stared at him blankly before exploding. "This all pisses me off even more! Because both the toss and my timing were absolutely perfect!" 

Me and Akari looked at each other sweatdropping. 

"Damn straight! But you should yell at me more for not being able to get that last ball even though I reacted to it! I'm way more pissed off!" 

My hand was still in Toru's so as he was waving his arms around like a psychopath he was dragging me along with him. 

Iwa-chan punched Oikawa and sent him spiraling in the air almost comically. Me and Akari cracked up standing next to each other giggling at his sad scream as he flew through the air. 

"Why are you guys competing over this?" Mattsun asks. 

"Nice spin." Makki comments. 

I laugh even harder, clutching onto Akari's arm for support. 

"Anyways, weren't we heading home?" Makki asks, looking up at our school that we had arrived at. 

We ended up going into the gym watching the boy's practice, me and Akari sat in the corner on our phones, not wanting to get hit by a stray ball. 

Me and Akari looked up for just a second to see Toru hit a ball with terrifying strength and speed. 

"Is it just me or did that ball look like it actually crumpled under the force of that hit?" Akari whispered to me.

"No it definitely did." 

"Imma pray for your ass." 

"KARI!" 

We stayed at the gym for a long time, at this point my eyes were glazed over as I was staring at the balls flying back and forth across the court. 

"Your mans is so adorable." Akari says with an equally glazed look. 

"I know, I just love his little voice." I say, watching as a ball rolled up to me. "It's adorable." I say monotonously, kicking the ball away from me. 

We were slowly decomposing and our souls were leaving our bodies as we continued sitting there. 

"We should probably start cleaning up, or someone's gonna come by soon.... also I think we killed the girls." 

He waved his arm at us staring blankly forward with no expression. 

"Guys do you have a sec?" Toru says, snapping me out of my stupor. 

All the boys turned to face him and I watched the scene that was about to go down. 

"Hey, don't do it! We're trying to end this on a good note! Let's just let everything end peacefully!" Makki exclaims. 

"Shut up!" 

"THANK YOU FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS!" He shouted, whimpering tears streaming down his face. 

All the guys leaned forward in defeat, crying and I felt my heart being tugged again as I watched these guys who tried so hard to stay strong completely break down. 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	18. XVIII| AMOROUSNESS

☆.｡.:*Chapter 18:☆.｡.:*

**_amorousness_ **

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

Toru, Me, and Iwa-chan were walking together. Akari had to leave because her mother got mad at her for staying too late, my mom was.... honestly I don't even understand her schedule anymore. 

I was scampering beside Toru's long strides, not saying anything since they were both emotional wreaks. 

"You probably won't become truly happy until you're a geezer." Iwa-chan says in a sad, monotonous voice. 

"The hell?! What kind of curse is that?!" Toru says shocked, making a funny face. 

I giggled a little. 

"No matter what kind of tournaments you win, you'll never be completely satisfied. You'll be that annoying guy who chases volleyball forever." 

"You always have to throw in an insult, don't you?" 

"But keep going without a second thought, I couldn't be prouder to have you as a partner and you're the absolute best setter! Even if we're on different teams, those facts will never change." 

_Wow, so heartfelt._

"But, I'll still give my all to defeat you." 

I sweatdrop. _Nevermind._

Toru chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. "Bring it on." 

They both lifted their hands and slowly fist bumped each other. 

"Y'all I'm gonna start crying." I sniff a little, getting choked up. 

"It's ok, little cutie." He says, patting my head comfortingly. 

"S-So w-w-wholesome." I sobbed. 

"Ok, we're going inside now, bye Iwa-chan." 

"Bye Oikawa, bye L/n-chan." He says, waving. 

"Little cutie." 

I looked up at him, he looked on the verge of tears again. 

"Ok, c'mon." I say in a soothing voice, pushing him through the door and rubbing circles in his lower back. 

I laid in his bedroom, laying on my stomach reading a manga on my phone waiting for him to come out of the shower. 

I heard him open the door and I rolled over and then rolled back over, blushing furiously. The only thing he had on was a towel, wrapped around his waist. His perfect, hot body exposed to the world. 

I shoved my head into my pillow to try and filter the bad thoughts that were clouding my judgement. 

"Little cutie~" he sang. 

"W-What." I say, muffled by the pillow. 

"Are you getting flustered by me?" 

"Noooo, I'm getting flustered by your nightstand." I rolled my eyes and patted the table. "Just look at him, he's so sexy." 

He rolled my eyes at my idiocy and got up, taking off his towel. 

"AHH WHAT THE HELL TORU?!" I shoved my face back into the pillow.

"What? It's my room." 

"With a girl in it! Idiot!" 

**_A month ago, I hated him._ **

**_And now I love him._ **

Funny isn't it? 

I felt the bed dip and I peeked my eye out from the pillow and saw he had put on sweatpants on but no shirt. 

"You're so cute, little cutie."

"Well duh, it's in my nickname." I rolled my eyes. 

He chuckled and I felt his hand rest on my ankles before sliding up the back of my calf and up my thigh. 

I propped myself up with my arms and looked back at him and then at his hand. 

"Watcha doin~?" 

He didn't answer and stared intently at my thigh as his cool fingers slipped underneath the shorts I was wearing. 

"O-Oikawa!" I stammered, blushing. 

"Yes~?"

"W-What are you d-doing?" 

"Just playing around." 

He moved his entire hand up and I blushed watching his hand move around inside my shorts, realizing this was the first time he ever really touched my ass. 

"C'mere little cutie." He murmured and looked at my blushing face. 

I got up and crawled over to him on my hands and knees and sat in a W position. He leaned forward and kissing my forehead before going down and kissing the tip of my nose and then my lips. 

I sat there, kissing him back my hands resting in between my legs on the bed and then squeaked a little as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. 

I straddled him and ran my hands through his hair as he moved his hand down my back and rested them on my ass. We pulled apart, panting and he grabbed me again and spooned me at the top of the bed. 

I curled up into his warmth, a certain feeling in my lower stomach blooming. I pushed it down and tried to get comfortable. 

That's when I noticed he was also twitching around and not sitting still. 

"Little cutie." 

"Yes?" 

He stayed silent and I elbowed him. "What?" 

"Never mind, it's embarrassing." 

"Just tell me Oikawa." 

I wonder if he was feeling the same way I was? 

"Nooo, I said never mind." 

"Omigod, if you don't tell me right now, I'm going to have a panic attack." 

"I-I'm, um, horny." He whispered. 

Woah, wasn't expecting that. 

"D-Do you want me to h-help you?" I stammered, face growing hot.

"No it's fine." 

"Seriously, I'll help you Toru." I was starting to get embarrassed by my behavior. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yea do you just like want me to....." I trailed off, face catching on fire. 

"Are you really sure?" 

"Yes." I whispered. 

He got on top of me and placed both hands on the bed next to my head. 

"Do you know what to do?" 

"No, not really." 

"Here." He took my uninjured hand that was laying stiffly next to me and brought it down to his crotch. 

He placed my hand on him. "Just move your hand gently against it." 

I started massaging my hand against him and felt him start to grow against my hand. 

"Haah~" he breathed out. 

I continued moving my hand in a somewhat waving motion. 

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" He chuckled a little, puffs of air escaping his mouth. 

I nodded my head and continued moving my hand to pleasure the brunette above me. 

The expressions he was making because of me was starting to get me riled up and I moved my hand a little faster. 

"Uh~ Ah~ Y/n~" He moaned out a little. 

I got my injured arm and awkwardly wrapped it around the back of his neck, pulling him against my lips. I was the one to initiate access into his mouth and he immediately dominated over me. 

"L-Little c-c-cutie, p-please~" 

I got up and pushed him down into a sitting position and looked at him with wide eyes, shyly rubbing my hand against him again. 

He bit onto his bottom lip and I hesitantly looked down at the hard bulge in his pants before going down on him and pulling down his sweatpants with his help. 

I nervously pulled down his underwear, his dick springing out and looked up at him nervously and he looked down at me, chest heaving, a bright red blush forming on his face. 

"J-Just put your mouth on it and I'll h-help y-you." He stammered. 

I looked at his length and wrapped my mouth around it, a low groan coming from above me. 

I felt his fingers lace through my hair and push it down, when the tip hit the back of my throat I gagged and came up swiftly, tears springing in the corner of my eyes. 

"It's ok little cutie."

I sniffed and went back down, trying again. It took me some time but I eventually got used to it and started bobbing my head up and down on his dick. 

He panted and groaned as I quickened my pace and he clenched onto the back of my shirt, digging his fingers into back and I felt him twitch. 

I wasn't really sure whether or not I was supposed to pull off so I kept my pace until I felt a hot liquid shot in the back of my throat. I came up gasping and looked at him, tears streaming down my face, snot running out of my nose, and his cum dripping out of my mouth. 

The only thoughts running through his mind was: 

_'So fucking hot~'_

I swallowed the bitter liquid, feeling aroused by his flustered face that had a pink tinge spread across his cheeks. 

He smirked and reached over, wiping my mouth off with his thumb and leaned forward once more to initiate a kiss. I kissed back, throat feeling a little sore from taking it all the way and I was more focused on that discomfort that I didn't even notice when he began fiddling with the waistband on my shorts. 

I twitched a little and he unbuttoned my shorts completely, pulling away from the kiss and I helped him by getting up a little so he could pull off my shorts leaving me clad in my underwear. 

He leaned forward, pressing me down until my back was resting on the mattress and slipped his hand inside my underwear. I bit down softly on his bottom lip as he grazed his fingertips against my clit and rubbed his pointer finger a little side to side. 

My entire body jolted from the feeling and he sped up his pace a little. A small whimper slipped out of me and I spread my legs a little bit more to give him more access between my legs. 

He moved down, peppering kisses down my stomach and planted one on my hip bone, sliding my panties down and leaving my bottom half completely naked. 

I began to feel faintly insecure but he didn't seem bothered by it, just very flushed about my exposed skin. 

He licked my folds briefly, dragging his tongue up and down slowly, still rubbing my clit in a circular motion with his thumb. I grabbed onto the side of the mattress, my injured arm next to my head. 

I leaned my head back when he replaced his thumb with his mouth, wrapping his mouth around my clit and sucking on it. My toes curled and I moaned softly, indulging in the intoxicating feeling. He moved his hand down and suddenly slipped his long finger inside me. 

My leg slid up and the noises were coming out of me uncontrollably, a tingling feeling spreading throughout my entire body. 

He curled that finger upwards in a come hither motion and moved his finger in and out of me, hitting my g-spot with every thrust. 

"F-Fuck, T-T-Toru~" I moaned out, trying to squeeze my thighs together from how good it felt, but he held them open firmly with the hand he wasn't using and I clenched my teeth together, arching my back slightly. 

My legs began trembling and I squirmed around, an unfamiliar feeling blooming in my lower stomach. He appeared to notice the change in my body and sped up the pace of his fingers and the movement of his tongue against my clit until finally, I threw my head back with a long strewn of moans and curses and orgasmed on his face, my body doing a small shudder. 

I lay there panting, my entire body feeling light and he came up pecking me on the lips with a coy smile. 

"Cutie." 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	19. XIX| REALISATION

☆.｡.:*Chapter 19:☆.｡.:*

 ** _realisation_**

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

"YOU DID WHAT?!" 

Oikawa was in the kitchen getting me water and I called Akari and was standing in the corner, my nose in the corner telling her what had happened. I had already cleaned up my face and mouth and was currently wearing one of his hoodies with nothing underneath it. 

"I sucked his thingy." 

"Y/n, I don't know whether to congratulate you or scold you." 

"I don't know either." 

"Well, I guess I'm proud of you? But on the other hand have you decided whether of not you're going to come to the meet?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumble sadly. 

"Y/nnnnn." 

"Akarriiii." I felt hands wrap around my waist and hands go up the hoodie to rest on my stomach. "I have to go." 

"Oh is it Oikawa?" 

"Yup." 

"Well tell me if y'all end up fucking for real." 

"Ugh! Kari I hate you!" 

"Nah, you love me." 

"Maybe I love you." I murmur. 

"Well, go get your mans." 

"Shut up." I mutter, and hang up the phone banging my head against the wall. 

"So now you're trying to give yourself a concussion?" 

"Yes." 

"What happened with Akari-chan?" 

"She asked me if I was going to go to the cross country meet and I told her I didn't know." 

"I think you should go Y/n-chan~" 

"Why?" 

He pulled me into him closer and I rested my arms on the wall. 

"You're the captain Y/n and you love your teammates, why wouldn't you go?" 

I opened my eyes and stared at a small crack in the wall, eyes wide in realization at what he had said. 

"Oh my God, you're right. I'm a fucking idiot." 

"Ara ara, language Y/n-channn." 

"Sorry sorry, but thank you." 

I turned around and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He put his arms underneath my ass to support me and I cuddled into his neck. 

He turned off the lights and took me over to the bed and laid down and we fell asleep like that. 

.

.

🏐~~~2 months later~~~🏐

"You're going to do it?" 

"Yes."

"You should make it a surprise." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Text Akari and tell her that you're not coming and then surprise them and do your cute little tradition." 

"That's a good idea." I snapped my fingers and took out my phone. 

Me: hey not coming today 

kariiii: frr??? :( 

Me: yea I'm feeling fucking depressed right now 

kariiii: it's ok, ily 

Me: ily2

"Ok, it's done. I feel kind of bad for lying though." 

🏐~~~3rd Person P.O.V~~~🏐

"Hey guys, bad news but don't let it get you down. Y/n isn't going to show up today." Akari says. 

"Whatttt Y/n-senpai isn't coming to watch us win???" Ami whines. 

"I had a feeling this might happen, dammit." Coach cursed. "It's going to be ok girls, you can do your tradition now." 

"It won't be the same without Y/n-senpai." A second year said downcast. 

"Well it's a good thing that she's here!" A voice chirped behind the ground. 

"Yahoo~" The girl says, greeting them. 

🏐~~~Y/n P.O.V~~~🏐

"Y/NNNNNN!" Akari shrieked running up to me and attacking me. 

"I'm here, I'm here and I'm going to support you the entire time, now let's do this tradition."

I pulled out a chair and I swear I could hear the two other schools from our prefecture who were competing: Shiratorizawa and Johzenji groan outwardly. 

I stood up on the chair and cleared my throat. 

"AN, AN, AN, AN, AN INA KOTOBA WA IRANAI!" 

"DEMO NANDE DAROU OH-OH!" 

"ZEN, ZEN, ZEN, ZEN, ZENBU BOKO NO MOON NI SHITAI!" 

"I WANNA, WANNA TOUCH YOUR....." 

"BODY, BODY, BODY, BODY, BODY!" 

"BODY, BODY, BODY, BODY, BODY, BODY!" 

"BODY, BODY, BODY, BODY, BODY!"

"BODY, BODY, BODY, BODY, BODY, BODY!" 

We were dancing and singing and giggling like maniacs as I jumped around trying to get everyone hyped up. 

I grabbed onto Akari's arm and twirled her around. 

"SAWAEASENAI KIMI WA SHOJO NA NO?" 

"BOKU WA YARICHIN BICCHI NO OSU DA YO!" 

When we were done, I looked over at coach who had her face in her hands, shaking her head at her problem children. 

"Anyways, coach you have the floor." 

"Just fucking win, anything to add Y/n?" 

I smiled and looked at my girls. "I love you guys." 

They all stood in a line before tears flew out of their eyes like a fountain, and turned into sobbing messes. 

"We love you L/n-senpai!" The first and second years wailed. 

"We love you L/n-chan!" The third years sobbed. 

"I LOVE YOU Y/N!" Akari wrapped her arms around me crying loudly. 

"I-I l-love you guys t-too." I say, tears streaming down my face. 

After we were all done crying, everyone had to line up. I got permission to stand with the girls and hold their hands like we did before every match. 

When it was time to start, I jogged over to the sidelines and waited for the gunshot. 

_'BANG!'_

"GO LADIES WOOOO, JUST IMAGINE TAMURA IS WAITING FOR YOU AT THE FINISH LINE!" 

Akari sped up and I cackled.

"I LOVE YOU GIRLS JUST REMEMBER THAT!" I yelled, jumping up in the air before they disappeared into the woods. 

"Woo, that was exhausting." I took off my cross country sweatshirt and started walking over to where Oikawa and Iwa-chan were. 

But not before I accidentally ran into someone, when I had zoned out. 

"Oh, gomen gomen." I apologize looking at the tall guy with an undercut and a Johzenji Volleyball sweatshirt on. 

"Oh it's no problem. Are you with Aoba Johsai?" 

"Yes I am." 

"Are you a part of the team or are you an assistant coach, because I saw you with the group." 

"Oh, I'm actually the captain of the Girl's Cross Country team but..." I held up my injured arm. 

"How did you get that?" 

"The last meet I fell on it, but I guess it was worth it because I won it but whatever." 

"Interesting." He licked his lips a little and I noticed a tongue piercing. "Say, can I have your number? You're really cute."

"Well, thank you but I have a boyfriend. Sorry for running into you again." 

I turn away from the boy and head back over to Toru. 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	20. XX| DATING

☆.｡.:*Chapter 20:☆.｡.:*

 ** _dating_**

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

"Who was that?" He asked when I came and stood next to him. 

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Some weirdo asking for my number." 

"Did you give it to him?" 

I looked at him bewildered. "Why the hell would I give him my number?" 

He smirked and patted my head. "No reason." 

I rolled my eyes and stared off in the distance before Toru broke my thoughts. 

"Y/n-channn~" 

"Yesssss~?" 

"Date me." 

I flinched and straightened up looking at him. "Huh?" 

"Date me." He lifted up one corner of his mouth as he stared down at me. 

I blushed and looked at the ground. "Like dating, dating?" 

"Obviously, little cutie. You're so cute when you're flustered." 

"S-Shut up, I'm not flustered." 

"Yes you areee~" He put his finger under my chin and looked up at tongue piercing guy who I could only imagine was staring at us. He lifted my head up and kissed me lightly, my face exploding in hotness and redness and pulled away. 

"Be my girlfriend, little cutie~" 

"Yea ok." I mumbled embarrassed from the PDA. 

"Reallyyyy?! Yayyy~" He threw up a peace sign and smiled brightly at me. 

"You're such a child, Toru." 

"No you." He crossed his arms pouting. 

.

.

It had been an hour and 30 minutes since the gun had gone off. 

"How much longer?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Well it's a 8 mile course, with water stops and so I'm assuming 30 more minutes for everyone else and 22 for Akari. UGH STUPID ARM, I WISH I COULD BE RUNNING!" I whined loudly, sitting heavily on the grass while Toru and Iwaizumi sweatdropped at my outburst. 

"It's ok little cutie." He reached down and patted my head and I grumbled unhappily. 

"I seriously don't know how you're upset about missing out on running 8 miles." Iwa-chan mumbles. 

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and then looked at my phone, if my calculations are correct and Akari didn't die somewhere in the course she should be arriving in 7 minutes and 28 seconds. 

"I'm going over to where coach is~" I picked myself off the ground and brushed my ass off and adjusting my sling before heading over to where Coach was. 

"What's up Coach?" 

"Nothing much, how much time did you calculate?" 

I looked down at my phone. "6 minutes and 23 secon- WHAT THE HELL?!" 

I saw Ami sprinting out of the woods with a determined look on her face, Akari and two girls from Johzenji following close behind. 

"FUCKING GO AMI!" I yelled out, jumping up and down excitedly. 

"HELL FUCKING YESSSSSSS!" I shrieked as she crossed the finish line, I sprinted over to her and tackled her to the ground, starting to sob. 

"YOU FUCKING DID IT AMI, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" I hugged her, tears streaming down both of our faces as the other girls from our team emerged from the woods, beginning to sob loudly when they saw me, Akari, and Ami laying in a heap on the ground. 

The rest of the team tackled us and I had to roll away, panting trying to protect my arm from potential further injury and stared at the blue sky, my hair strewn underneath me. 

_'Something good did come out of me breaking my arm.'_

After the ladies all received their medals, including me, we all went in a little huddle underneath our school tent. They were all sobbing and hugging each other as I stood back, happy at the outcome. 

"Y/n, it's time for the passing of the torch." Coach says, elbowing me. 

"Yes. Ladies?" 

All of them looked at me, sniffling and I smiled widely. 

"As you know, I'm a 3rd year and so this is my last year as a part of the team." They broke down even more. 

"It's time for me to pass the torch on who is going to be the captain.... I would like to congratulate Ami for being one of the hardest working 1st years at cross country and congratulate her for being the new captain, you should take it to heart since you're only the second 1st year to be rewarded this honor." 

She started crying loudly. "W-Who w-w-was the f-first one?" 

"Me." 

"Y/N-SENPAIIIII!" She ran up to me and hugged me tightly, sobbing into my chest and I hugged her back. 

"I love you ladies so much and I've never been more proud in my life." 

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


	21. XXI| CONNECTED

☆.｡.:*Chapter 21:☆.｡.:*

 ** _connected_**

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐

"Fuck hah, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." I say, laughing. 

"Whyyy what happened?" Akari asked. 

"I don't know, I just feel nauseous all of a sudden." 

"Dude, then drink some water." She said, handing me a glass of water. 

Me, the team, Toru, and Iwaizumi were all sitting in a small café celebrating the win. 

I had only gotten a small coffee but I felt really weird, nervous, and a little fluttery. 

She started elbowing my side and I turned my head to look at her. "What's up?" 

"Are you staying at Oikawa's house tonight?" 

"Um, I don't know we haven't talked about it, at this point I should just move in from how much I stay there." 

"I mean it's better for you because of your mom's schedule."

"I suppose so." 

I sipped up on my water, glancing at Toru who was talking to Iwaizumi laughing and being an idiot. 

The nauseous feeling came back and I chugged more water, Akari looking at me nervously. 

"Girl, I don't think you're sick." 

I looked at her, eyes heavy. "What?" 

"I think you're in loveeeee~" She taunted me. 

"Then why the hell am I feeling sick?" 

"Hormones babe, hormones." 

"Ew." 

She punched my arm and rolled her eyes at me. "Don't say ew you weirdo, you're the one who sucke-"

I slapped a hand over her mouth and smiled passively aggressively. "Lower your voice, bitch." 

She argued, her voice muffled against my hand and I took it off when she started slobbering all over my palm. 

"Disgusting!" 

"You asked for it." 

I huffed and crossed my arms, looking outside to the darkening sky. "What time is it?" 

"Um... 7:48."

I lowered my head on the table, feeling fatigued and sweaty, my breathing pattern was getting frantic and I saw out of my peripheral vision Toru look at me slightly concerned and then get up. 

"Are you ok, little cutie?" 

"Yea, I think so." 

"Do you want to go home?" 

"Yea." 

"Ok, let's go." 

"I'm going to take Y/n home." He said to Akari who nodded her head, smirking a little. 

He helped me up to my feet and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the café in the cool night air. 

I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt relief from the sickness and sucked in the air gratefully. 

"Are you ok now?" 

"Yea, much better." I smiled brightly up at him, in return he blushed a deep red. 

"You're so cute~" He says, making me blush. 

"I know, you tell me everyday silly." 

"Are you staying at my house tonight?" 

"Sure, if you want me too." 

He grabbed onto my hand and linked our fingers together as we walked to his house. 

When he got there, the atmosphere felt different than usual, it wasn't uncomfortable but it felt more... 

I don't know how to describe it, we started dating so it seemed like our connection was becoming greater than before. 

Now that we were officially dating, me being at his house felt more... wrong, but not wrong... it's hard to explain. 

They walked into his bedroom like so many times before and sat on his bed slightly awkward and then they looked at each other and what they saw there was different than before. 

Lovers. 

They were lovers. 

_They leaned forward without saying a word and connected their lips together. She allows herself to sink into Toru. He is gentle and kind with his touches, she melts into him as he peppers kisses down her body. They are so close they can feel each other's heartbeats gradually increasing, at the same pace and rhythm._

_"Is this for real?" The girl whispers, looking in the eyes of her lover._

_He grabs her hand and kisses it. "You feel that?"_

_"Yeah." She says breathily._

_He could feel her soft, warm body underneath him, and he caressed her thighs, while he slowly began to thrust inside of her. She clutched onto his back as he gently entered all the way inside her. He was being tender with her so as not to hurt her and once she became comfortable he began moving in and out of her._

_Small, soft moans escaped her lips and she wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen the feeling._

_Whirls of colors, grey, blue, a hint of pink; filled her eyesight as she felt the boy that she loved so much become intertwined with her body._

_"I love you Y/n L/n~." He looked down at her, a faint pink hue dancing across his cheeks._

_She smiled happily._

_"I love you too, Toru Oikawa."_

_Fin~_

🏐~~~及川~~~🏐


End file.
